A new Start
by Emily Shitification Fitch
Summary: life after ep 8 of skins naomily based with someother cast. my first ever novel sorry if its rubbish
1. Chapter 1

my first ever novel.. please review cheers

Naomi's Pov

The walk back from Freddie was wasn't a bad silence it was....nice just walking hand in hand with Em's made me think why I didn't just tell her everything sooner.

It would of made the last few weeks better, we could of been....happy it could of been heaven....but me being me I didn't have to balls to do it, not until I thought about my

life without her, she's the only person I ever loved the only person I ever wanna love, Emily looked up at me about 20 mins after we left Freddie shed and headed was back

to Ours

"I love you"

The last time Em's said this to me I told her to not to lie to me. I didn't want to hear it. I was hurt. I missed Emily so much. I know we were in the same house and all but

Sometimes I felt I was a million miles away from her drinking myself to sleep was the only thing that kept me ...alive?. But it was different now. I could see it when I looked

Into her eyes. All the hate and angry was gone. There was nothing but love staring back at me.

"I love you too," I said smiling back at her.

"I missed this..Us..I missed you Naoms." she looked like she was about to cry

"Me to..I missed this...you..i missed you" I leant down placing a kiss on Emily's forehead

Emily smiles at me, her eyes twinkling. god I missed those eyes. We had now stopped walking and were standing look at each other. Without any warning Emily pulled  
me in close her capturing my bottom lips with her own. I felt my knees drop. It was fucking amazing more amazing then I remembered. It took me a moment to  
react pressing my lips back against hers. Emily pulled away and was now grinning at me. I miss this so fucking much. Her smile. Her eyes. Her smell. Everything about  
her. She pulled me back in and gave me a quick peck on the lips and looked back at me.

"Home..Now!" she said not being a question but more of an order

With that she grabbed my hand walking me faster to the house. When we reached the front door of the house I went in search of the key. Without any warning Emily pushed me up against the first door and looked me right in the eye. Her eyes now turned black with passion. She didn't do anything just looked at me.

"I need to find the key Em's" I said shyly

"I know just…I just ….I" again she reached in capturing my lips once more with her own

with that she pulled away and smiled. I pulled the key out of my bag and opened the door, when we stepped into the house I turned shutting the front door when I turned back Emily was gone straight into the kitchen


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi pov

I headed into the kitchen to see where Emily had gone when I arrived at the door she was sitting at the table with a lost look on her face.

"What's Wrong?" I asked

She looked up at her eye appearing different to how they looked outside

"Last time I was here you told me to leave to…go" she was now looking down at the table

"Last time I was upset I thought id lost you..i had lost you…I ..I don't want you to go Em's"

"you don't?"

"god no..that's the last thing I want.. plus my room wouldn't be the same without your stuff all over it …you know"

"so umm"

"stay Emily…please…I need you …stay" my eyes now filling with tears

Emily looks at me and gives me a small smile and walks over to me wrapping her arms around my waist. She leans in and gently presses her lips on mine

"if your sure" she says now grinning

" im sure I never been more sure of anything so will you..stay?"

she wipes a stray tear that has now fallen from my eye

"well I don't know… I mean.. you might have to give me a reason to stay..or you know show me why I should stay" she was still grinning and had just giving a little chuckle

"well what do you want me to do..i mean I said I don't anything ..and I meant it"

"I'm sure I can think of something"

She kisses me again this time it's deeper and took my hand pulling me upstairs. I followed behind her. As so as I got to my room I turned and closed the door. Before I had time to realises what happen Emily has pushed me up against the door and was kissing down my neck. I let a small moan escape from my lips. I missed this I missed this so much. She pulled away looking at the bed then back at me.

"maybe we should change the sheets …you know fresh start and all"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in updating, any who enjoy **

Emily pov

After we changed the sheets we both stood on our sides of the bed looking over at each other and the bed we just made together, It was like I was frozen to the spot I didn't know what to do next and by the looks of it Naomi was feeling the same thing

"Em's?" it came out so quite that I barley heard it. With that our eyes connected, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah" it was all I could say

"Maybe …maybe umm we should just take it slow" she said shyly

My legs finally managed to start working as I walked around to her and pulled her into a hug, she was squeezing back just as tight as I was hold on

"I love you so fucking much Emily," she was crying

"Yeah …I know" I was now crying myself

She pulled back and looked at me. Her blue eyes looking right into mine, god I missed those eyes, I leaned in and captured her bottom lip in mine pressing it harder then I meant to. She was now kissing me back I could feel my whole body shake. I pushed her back until the back of her knees hit the bed knocking us both down, I began kissing at her neck, she let out a small whimpering moan. And with that I pulled back.

"I love you too you know?" I said

It wasn't so much of an answer more of a question, I needed her to know it, and I needed her to in some way believe me. She gave me a weak smile and nodded her head in agreement with my question. I pulled her up now straddling her and removed her t-shirt; I could feel she was nervous. She was shaking beneath me. With that I started to unzip the side of my dress when her hand caught mine and stopped me.

"Can we just sleep tonight? ..Can I just hold you"?

"Yeah"

"I just want to hold you"

"Ok"

With that I rolled off the bed and looked around for a t-shirt to wear. When I turned back she was already under the covers looking up at me. I lifted up my side of the cover and slipped under moving myself as close as I could get to her. Her arm wrapped around my back and she pulled me closer kissing my forehead.

"A fresh start is probably what we need Nai"

"Then a fresh start it is"

**I know this chapter is short im still working out the story in as we speak**

**Please review at let me know what you think. Or if you have any ideas what should happen next **

**Cheers **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok heres the next chapter I hope you enjoy it **

Emily's Pov

I awoke the next morning to find the space beside me in the bed cold and empty. My heart sank as I was thinking what happened the night before was all a dream..It wasn't a dream… was it? I pulled myself out of the bed a raced for the bedroom door just as I opened it I was face with blue eyes looking back at me holding a tray in her hands

"What are you doing up? Your not suppose to be up yet!" she seemed shocked

"I umm.. I was just-" I didn't get to finish

"I made you breakfast I was gonna give you it in bed"

I looked down at the tray she was hold out in front of her

"Naoms it cornflakes…."

"Yeah and Garibaldi's!!….We were out of eggs" her cheeks now blushing slightly

I couldn't help but laugh at this. I was just to cute, I sat back down on the bed and she followed sitting right next to me, she put the tray on my lap and just looked at me"

"Ummmm Nai.." She looked at me with a concerned look

"What?"

"You brought me cornflakes and expect me to eat them with a fork?" I held the fork out to show her

"Oh fuck I was rushing I wanted to bring it to you in bed. Ill go get you a spoon"

When she was just about to stand up I put my hand out and grabbed her wrist

"No its ok.. Im not really in the mood for cornflakes anyway" I placed the tray on the floor beside the bed

"Oh umm ok do you want something else I could pop out and get you somethi-"

Before she finished talking I stood up and cut her off by pressing my lips against hers

"Yeah I want something else but you don't need to go anywhere ..What I want is right here" I pushed my lips against hers hard this time. She now reacted and was kissing me back, Grinning into the kiss. I wanted her. I needed her now. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed not breaking the kiss. She pulled back away from me now looking down over me.

"I thought we were taken things slow Em's " here voice was shaky

"I know I just want you so fucking much" learning up capturing her lip again

" Then what are we doing" she replied while I started to remove her t shirt

"Taken it slow" now throwing her t-shirt on the floor leaning forward and kissing her stomach

"Jesus Christ"

She left out small moan which turned me on more so, I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. I sat up and with Naomi help my t-shirt joined hers on the floor, she began kissing along my jaw and down to my neck. I couldn't help but let out a moan, Jesus I missed this so much, her hands, her touch, her kiss, everything about her. I started to trail my hand down Naomi's body until it reached the top her boxer shorts. I began tugging and pulled them off. Naomi mirrored what I had just done and now we both lay kissing on the bed completely naked. Naomi slipped her legs in between mine both let out a load moan when are centres touched together as Naomi started to grinned her hips into mine

"Fucking hell Em's Jesus"

We were now panting and gasping at this point as I began to suck on Naomi's neck. I could feel her shudder above me, I was so close I could feel it as she continued to grinned into me.

"Fuck.i'm..So..Chirst….close" my voice was now breathless

" Jesus Emily"

with that I slipped over the edge as the orgasm ripped through me making every part of me shudder, it wasn't long till Naomi followed my lead as we now lay gasping for air next to each other.

"Christ…that was amazing" Naomi said now looking over to me

"yeah…it….wow" I wasn't even sure I was making sense I was seeing stars

when we finally caught or breathe again Naomi turned around to face me

"are you ok?" she sounded scared

"yeah im great" smiling back at her

with that she learned over pressing her lips into mine

"I love you Em's"

"yeah ..I know …I love you too Naoms"

**My first time writing a love scene so go easy on me haha. Please review and let me know what you think + if you have any ideas what should happen next please let me know it would be a great help cheers :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay had stuff going on at home. Anyhow enjoy

Naomi's Pov

When I awoke a few hours later it was now dark, the streetlight shined into the room.

I looked over my shoulder to find Emily cuddled tight into my back. I couldn't help the grin now spreading across my face. I felt alive again, I Naomi Campbell having my girl back. I turned around so I was now facing her. She had a small smile on her face while she was sleeping peacefully, I brushed a small piece of hair back behind her ear and she began to stir.

"Mmmm 10 more minutes Kay" she said her voice huskier then normal from sleep

I leaned in and began placing small kisses along her jaw down to her neck

"Ok there's no way that Katie" she said now grinning

"I bloody hope not!" I said still trailing small kisses on her neck

I pulled back to see brown eyes looking back at me, with a grin that now reached her eyes. She pushed her self closer to me and pressed her lips to mine. I was now smiling into the kiss. I leaned forward to deepen the kiss but was cut off by the noise of Vengaboys from Emily's phone filling the room.

"Boom Boom Boom Boom I want you in my room lets spend the night together, together in my room "

I started moving my head along to the best of the music while Emily reached over and took her phone to see Katie's name flashing across the screen. And hitting the answer button

"What up Katie"

"Party tonight Em's you and Campbell coming right"

"Umm I don't know Kay, ill have to see what were doing first" with a grin across her face looking at me

"Ugh for god sakes Emsy you had all last night to shag each other. Come please I need you there ok"

"Fine ill come ok"

"Great ill text you the details yeah? Later bitch" with the Emily threw the phone down the end of the bed and lay back down

"I was enjoying that ring tone Em's you should have just let it ring" I said now laughing

"Oi Katie put it on my phone ok" now playfully hit me across the arm

"Yeah but you set it as a ring tone"

"Yeah but I….Shut up" now turning away from me her face blushing

"Awww Em's come on nothing wrong with a bit of Vengaboys boom boom boom and so on" laughter from me getting even louder

"Your gonna pay for that Campbell"

She flipped herself on top of me and was now tickling my ribs

"OK OK IM SORRY IM SORRY" I said now squirming around not being able to control my laughter.

"So I can't hear you over all the laughing" she continued to poke at my ribs

With that she grabbed my arms and pined them back behind my head and just looked at me

"I love you Nai" nothing but love in her eyes

I reached up and pressed my lips agents hers. While talking in between kisses " I. Love. You. More"

She pulled back and looked at me

"Not possible"

With that she bent down capturing my lips with her own once more. This time it was my phone that started ringing…fuck I forgot I changed my ring tone oh no…

"WAIT A MINUTE CANT YOU SEE THAT IIIII WANNA FALL FROM THE STARS, STRAIGHT INTO YOUR ARMS"

"Oh shit" my face now matching the colour of Emily's hair

"Simple Red nice Naoms" it was her turn to laugh

"yeah well ..I….I like the song Fitchy"

Emily now started mouthing the words as the phone continued to ring, I now flipped her over and pined her down, all she could do was laugh wriggle under me

"Pay backs a bitch eh" now tickling her ribs

"NOO IM SORRY STOP"

"Make me" I said biting on my bottom lip

she then reached up pushing her lips hard into mine, the kiss was filled with nothing but passion. I let a small moan into the kiss

"Nai shouldn't you get that" she said as my phone was still ringing

"Fuck it they can leave a message"

**Please review it only makes me work faster. And if you have any ideas what should happen next id love to her your thoughts :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken me awhile to get this chapter up im still working it out in my head but I have an idea or two now so hopefully it will keep me going.

Emily's Pov

Woke up later on to my phone buzzing again. I climbed out of bed and picked it off the floor. Must have kicked it off the end of the bed in the heat of the moment with Naomi. I picked it up to see a message from Katie on my phone must be about this party. I much rather stay in bed all day but I better go to this for Katie. I did tell her I never leave her last year at the love ball and I meant it. She my sister and yes she can be a bitch sometimes but who isn't.

"_**Where all meeting before the party at Keith's pub babes, 9pm yeah? See you two lezzers there Kay xx "**_

I looked over at the clock and it was now 8pm. Christ we have been in bed for hours, I m not complaining, it feels like old times. I feel like me again. I looked over to Naomi peacefully sleeping. I could look at her sleep forever.. Really I could. It was a shame I had to wake her if we were going to make this party. I walked around to Naomi's side of the bed she was lying on her back fast asleep. I climbed on top of her and started dropping small kisses down her neck.

"Mmmm …I should sleep on my back more often if this is the wake up I get," she muttered as she pushed me back capturing my lip with her own

I pulled back from the kiss and she now had a confused look on her face

"Naoms do you know what time it is"

"ummm… 6? ……7"

"Its 8.10 babe we suppose to meet the gang at Keith's at nine"

"Oh so we not going to.." she said shyly biting on her bottom lip

"Don't do that you know I can't refuse that"

"What im not doing anything" now grinning up at me

"The lip thing Naoms.. Look we can go to this party for a bit yeah if its no good we can come back here"

"Fine" she said while rolling her eyes

With that I gave her one quick peck on the lips and got off the bed and went to grab a quick shower. After my shower I headed back into the bedroom to find something to wear. I look around to find Naomi still lying in bed

"Naoms what are you doing still in bed" slightly shouting

"Well I was waiting for you to get your ass out of the bathroom so I could shower" she was now standing up

"Oh…right sorry. You could of joined me you know" I smirked at her and she mirrored it

"I was going to. If you didn't look the door Hun" she left the room and headed for the bathroom

Just as I was finishing getting ready Naomi came back into the room now wrapped in a towel. I couldn't help but look the towel wasn't that big and I could see right to the top of her thighs.

"Peeving again Em" she chuckled

"No why would I do that"

"Right I'm sure you don't"

"Just get dressed yeah before I throw you back down on the bed"

I couldn't help it looking at her with such a small towel on was turning me on big time. Katie was right I do have the hormones of a 13-year-old boy. Now we know were James gets it from. Though Im not as bad as him ….I hope

"ok ok keep your pants on" she said looking threw the dresser for something to wear

I walked over placing a kissing on her cheek and walking to the bedroom door and before leaving turning around and saying

"Would if I had any on babes"

Her eyes widened, I just looked at her gave her a small wink and left the room

**Love to know what you guys think. Or where you think the story should go**

Please please review id love to hear your thoughts on it. You know what to do :D 


	7. Chapter 7

Naomi's Pov

We now ready and have just left the house and are on our way to Keith's pub. Being honest all I have thought about since we left is the fact that Emily said she was not wearing any underwear ….god I sound so peavey but hey she's my girlfriend right? So I mean its ok for me to think about that stuff. She wouldn't of said it if she didn't want me to think about it. I feel her hand connecting with my own now and our fingers intertwine.

"You ok Nai? You have been quite since we left the house" she's looking at me concerned

"Yeah im fine" I look at her and smile

"You sure" she raises an eyebrow at me

"Yeah why wouldn't I be"

"Oh"

"Oh what kinda reply is that?" I look at her to see her now grinning

I knew it. I said it to Effy before. This girl can read my mind

"Your thinking about what I said before I left the room"

"No" she wasn't buying it "no ….no…….yes"

"I thought so" she let out a small laugh

"Well…I mean… are you?" I said shyly

"Am I what babes"?

"You know"

She didn't reply to this just gave me a wink and walked on a head of me.

"Oi that's not fair Fitch"

"You might find out later if you buy me the first drink that is"

I walked faster to catch up with her. When I was just beside I reached forward and grabbed her hand and pulled her around to me crashing our lips together. She reacted to the kiss straight away her hands now running through the back of my hair. I let my hand travel down to Emily's hips. That's it she's not going to tell me im going to find out myself. Just as I reached the top of her skirt someone's voice took me out of what I was about to do.

"You lezzers not done yet then no"

We turned around to now see Katie and Effy crossing over to us.

"Hello to you too Katiekins"

It was Effy who spoke next

"I called you like 20 minutes ago left a message told you we would meet at your place"

Fuck I left my phone on the locker in the bedroom. I knew I was forgetting something

"Shit sorry Ef forgot my phone"

"Yeah she had other things on her mind didn't you babe" Emily was grinning at me

"I bet she did" Effy now had a small grin on her face "so did you know you not the only happy couple back on the scene"

"Thomas and Panda?" Emily asked a hint of excitement in her voice

"Yeah looks like everyone making up" Said Katie but she didn't seem to happy about it

I think I was the only one to notice this. But maybe I was imagining things

"That's great it really is …but isn't Panda going to Harvard," I ask

"So is to do with running I don't know"

Katie looked like she was going to cry. Ok I was not imagining this. With that I caught Emily's eye and nodded my head to Katie. Emily looked over and now had the same concerned look on her face as I did.

"You ok Kay" she asked now letting go off my head and walking over to her sister

"Yeah I'm fine just need a fucking drink you know"

Ok what's going on here? I never seen Katie like this. She's always seemed so strong so. …Bitchy. But not looking at her she looked broken. Guess when you have your own shit going on you don't really notice the people around you. Only when you fix them you see that you're not the only one with them. Man I felt a bit shit. I mean Katie and me where never close. We were never really friends. But I mean she's Emily's sister

Its Emily's Problem, which makes it, mine. With that we walked the rest of the way to the pub in silence. Effy now walking next to Emily behind us next to Katie

Within 10 minutes or so we reached the entrence to the pub.

"Ill follow you guys inside in a bit just gonna have a fag" I said waving my cigarette box out

"Yeah ok I guess im getting the first drink in then huh?" Emily said in a rather amused tone

"If you don't mind babes ill get the next one yeah"

She walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips

"The usual?"

"Please"

And with that she went inside followed by Effy. I watched her through the window as she went up to the bar and was talking to Effy. God I loved her so much. I couldn't stop the smile now on my face as I watched her from outside while searching my pocket for a lighter. With that I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Katie's voice

"You really love her don't you" she was standing next to me

"Yeah I do" I said now smiling at Katie she looked at me and then down at the ground

"You Ok Katie?" her eyes still remained on the ground and she didn't say a word

I lit up the fag and took a long drag. Without warning the box was taken from my hand. And Katie now had one of my cigarettes in her mouth.

"What are you doing you don't smoke"

"I do now"

I reached over and lit up the end of it for her.

"You know if you ever hurt her again ill rip your fucking head off" she was now looking at me with a small smile playing on her lips

" Oh I know. And believe me that's the last thing I plan to do. That girls my world you know"

"A bit mushy Campbell" she let out a small laugh

"Yeah it is. But its true"

"Well yeah good"

The smile now fell off her face. And she was looking down again.

"You ok Katie"

"No"

"Wanna talk about it"

"Not with you" ahhh There's the Katie I remember

"Ok sorry was only asking" with that I stubbed out the end of my fag and went to go inside but a hand stopped me, I turned around to see Katie who was now crying

"Shit Katie come here"

I pulled her into a hug and she griped onto me making it tighter. She was now crying agents my shoulder

"Nai"

"Yeah shh its ok"

"No its not"

I pulled her back out a bit so she was now looking at me, tears rolling down her cheek

"What is it then"

"I'm ….well …"

"Spit it out Katie"

"I'm in love with Thomas" my eyes widened

…………………..Oh shit!

Please review makes my day :D 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry its been awhile for this update. As I said before I'm still working this story out as I go along. Anywho enjoy

Naomi's Pov

Oh god oh god oh god I was not expecting that. Katie never really tells me things let alone stuff like that! She was in love with Thomas? Maybe she was joking. Yeah that's got to be it she was joking trying to make me look like a twat. Or she was telling the truth. My head was spinning with so many questions right now. What did she think I was going to say back to her? Was she expecting me to say something back to her? God Naomi your just standing here look at her like she has just grown a second head say some thing ..Say anything!

"Oh" nice going Naomi nice

"Oh is that all you could fucking say? OH Christ Campbell" she moved away from me

"Im sorry Katie I don't know what to say I-"

"FOR FUCK SAKE YOU THE FIRST PERSON I TOLD AND YOUR STANDING THERE LIKE A MONG! I-"

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY KATIE! HUH WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY THAT'S GREAT I THINK YOU SHOULD GO FOR IT WELL I CANT OK I CANT" Katie was now looking behind me

I turned around to see Panda and Thomas standing there looking at us. Oh great this is just..Great

"Blooming heck you two can shout" panda said now wide eyed

"You girls ok yes" Thomas asked now walking over to us

"Yeah were fine Thommo" I said now walking inside

When I walked in I spotted Effy sitting over in the corner alone. I walked over and took a seat in front of her. She looks up and me and just smiled clearly she could see the angry still in my face from being outside with Katie.

"She told you then" she said now looking down

"Sorry" I played the dumb card here

"Thomas.. She told you about Thomas"

"She told you" I said sounding a bit shock since Katie told me I was the only one who knew

"No"

"Then how-"

"You can see it when she looks at him"

"Oh right.."

"its kinda the look you get when you look at Emily"

"Oh.. Where is Emi-"?

"Bathroom she told me to tell you if you came in she in the bathroom" she was now grinning

A small grin start to spread over my face also I stood up and looked back at Effy

" I better see is she ok"

"Yeah off you pop"

With that I walked away and headed over to the bathroom door. When I pushed it open there was no one inside 3 of the 4 cubicles were empty.. I walked over to the only taken door and knocked

"Emily you in there"

There was no reply. I turned around to make sure the others were empty. With that the cubical door opened and I was pulled inside and push back up against the door and lips were pushed against mine

"Christ Naoms how long does it take for you to have a fag" she said breaking the kiss

"Emily what are you doing" I said now grinning down at her

"Well … I felt bad" now mirroring my grin

"For what? ..Did you drink what you got me?"

"No.. Well yes … but you know about what I said before we left home"

"You mean about the underwear" a small smile played on my lips

"Yeah so I thought id let you find out now you know get it off your mind"

"That wouldn't get it off my mind though would it. If anything it would put it on my mind"

She let out a giggle and captured my lip with her own again.

"Well you wanna find out or not"

With that I started to move my head slowly down her side and let it travel slowly down to the bottom of her skirt. I looked at Emily who was no grinning like a loon at me. Before I got the chance to move me hand the bathroom door flew open with a bang. My hand shot away from Emily I don't even know why its not like I was standing in the middle of the bathroom. With that we heard Katie speaking to herself.

"_Ugh what the fuck are you doing you can't have feelings for the two of them fuck sake"_

Two of them? Who the fuck was she on about .. I bet the other was Cook it had to be.

With that I went to open the cubical door only to have Emily stop me. I looked at her and she just made a shhing monition at me.

"_For fake sake you cant have feeling for her ok get a hold of yourself"_

**:P **

**let me know what you think. you know what to do. Ill try get the next chapter up in a day or two. Next chapter is Emily's Pov**


	9. Chapter 9

**Im on a roll tonight guys haha 2 chapter in one day . Enjoy**

Emily's Pov

Her? Did she just.. No she couldn't I'm here things I had to be she couldn't? I mean its Katie for fuck sake KATIE as in I never look at a girl let alone like one! I must heard it wrong. I look back at Naomi who has the same expression on her face that I had. Maybe I didn't hear it wrong. What the fuck im so confused right now. We stayed silent till we heard Katie leave the bathroom.

"Did she just say she-"

"Liked a girl" Naomi said finishing of my sentence

"What the fuck so I wasn't hearing things" I said still not being able to believe it

"Em's calm down yeah I'm sure there's a reason for this"

"She said girl Nai GIRL"

"Yeah but we don't know what she meant by this I mean she likes Thomas so we mig-"

"Thomas! As in Panda and Thomas Thomas?"

"Fuck.. I just said that out loud didn't I" she said now looking at the ground

"Naomi! Nai look at me"

I didn't want to get angry everything was going so well the last few days I didn't want to start yelling at her again. After a moment or two she looked up at me. I let out a sigh and walked over to her and pressed my lips against hers I didn't want to be bad at her she was trying she really was I knew that I could see it everyone could.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling I just.. You didn't tell me"

"I only found out Em's you didn't give me a chance"

"If I did would you actually of told me?"

" You think I wouldn't of? After everything we have been through you think id keep it from you oh nice Em's" she opened the cubical door and walked out over to the sink. I really didn't mean to piss her off. I stood behind her looking at her face in the mirror she was getting upset. I walked over to her and wrapped around her waist.

" Babes im sorry I didn't mean it im sorry ok"

"Yeah well you should be that hurt em's really it did, I would of bloody told you"

"I know im sorry look at me I didn't mean too-"

"Didn't mean to what em's huh didn't mean what you said or didn't mean to say it out loud?"

"No Naomi really I'm sorry I don't want to fight please just-" I felt tears forming behind my eyes

"Whatever Emily just …I need a smoke"

She now walked past me and out of the bathroom. Leaving me alone to think of what just happened. My head kept screaming at me to follow her but it was like my legs had a mind of their own. I couldn't move. Just stood they're looking at myself in the mirror tears now running down my face. After about what seemed like forever I managed to clean my face up and head back out to the bar taken a seat next to Effy.

"Where the hell where you" Katie said while drinking back her shots

I just looked at her. Giving a small knowing smirk and simply replied

"Bathroom" I looked up at her to now see her go at least three shades paler

"Oh right yeah well"

Before I could say anything else Effy now stood up and looked at me. I moved to step out of her way. I jumped up to let her past. She looked at me and gave me a small smirk

"Naomi outside yeah"

"Yeah she is"

And with that she walked out the door of the pub.

**You know what to do :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Emily's Pov

I turned around to see Katie looking up and me. I was going to find out who this is just had to think of the right way to do it. Drink could be the answer or I could just fire question after question at her, or I could go with both of them options. I took a seat again and we were now sitting face to face

"So Katie"

"You heard me didn't you.. in that bathroom you heard what I said"

Man I felt bad now for thinking I would have to pull it out of her. I mean she my sister. I thought id take the nice approach now and let her tell me if it felt right. I mean it was the right thing to do wasn't it?

"only if you wanted me to. If you don't then I didn't hear anything"

"Thinks are just fucked up right now. I don't know what im doing"

"I get that really I do. It gets better it really does"

"Is that why your sitting her with me and not outside with Naomi?"

She was right. I should be outside with Naomi right now. We suppose to be happy again fixing things and here I am sat in side with Katie. I mean things do get better right?

"We just had a bit of a disagreement that's all" I said now looking down

"About" she asked

"It doesn't matter"

"Oh right fine"

"She let it slip about Thom..About Thomas" I was still looking down playing with the beer mat in front of me

"Fucking Campbell I knew she would let it slip.. You ok Emsy?"

"Im fine" I lied I felt like shit right now

"No your not.. You've been crying I can see it"

"Yeah but I-" before I could finish Katie cut me off

"Talk to her yeah?"

"She outside with Effy"

"So she's your girlfriend Em's"

And at that I smiled at Katie and stood up and went to turn to head for the door to talk to Naomi. I felt something grab my wrist and turn me back around

"Oh and Em's..You did hear it.. In the bathroom.. But we can talk later yeah?"

With that I pulled Katie into a tight hug almost knocking over the drinks on the table"

"Yeah we can …whenever your ready" and with that I let her go and walk to the door and out to Naomi

Walking out the door of the pub I spotted Naomi and Effy standing in the corner talking about something. They were laughing. I didn't know if I should interrupted them, so I turned around and went to head back inside when I heard Effy say something to me

"Emily come smoke with us"

With that I turned around and looked at her giving a small smile. I then looked over at Naomi who looking right back at me. I didn't know what to do I was just standing there. God Emily just walk over to them my head was screaming but I didn't move me and Naomi just looked at each other. I didn't want to get in the way if they were talking about something. I was about to tell them I was going back inside when Naomi held her hand out to me to come and join them memory's of the time she did this at the love ball shoot through my mind. I looked at hand and back up to her eyes. She had that loving look back in them It was like they were saying "im done being angry" with that I put my own hand out and took her's and was pulled over to her. When I was beside her she wrapped her arm around my waist. I looked up at Effy who was now putting out the end of her fag. She gave me a smirk and started walking back to the pub door.

"I'm gonna go inside to Katie. Ill get the next round in yeah" and with that she was gone

I turned around to look at Naomi who was looking right at me

"Naoms I'm sorry. I really didn't mean what I said" I looked at her pleading for her to believe me

"Its fine just hurt a bit" I now looked down to the ground "but I'm over it" my eyes shot back up to meet hers she had a smile playing on her lips " guess you will just have to find a way to make it up to me"

"I'm sure I can think of something"

With that I leaned up and captured her lips in my own and wrapped my arms around her neck and deepened it. She was now kissing back just as hard as I was. We broke away a few moments later as we both needed air.

"You wanna get out of here" she said I heads still resting together

"We still have this party to go to Nai" I said letting out a small giggle

"Oh yeah ..Well let's get this party started"

She grabbed my hand and we walked back into the pub hand in hand

Might have another update later if I get around to it. This chapter goes out to my good friend Everything Once. You guys should check out her story's there awesome :D

Music for this chapter

Girl And The Ghost- KT Tunstall… when Emily is talking to Katie

**Remember When- The Heathers …..when Emily goes outside **

**Thinking of giving Katie a chapter but not sure let me know what you think**

**CHEERS **


	11. Chapter 11

Katie's Pov

My head is all over the place it really is. I don't know what to think anymore fuck I don't know who I am anymore. I can't like girls it's not right. And the way I went off on one when Emily came out and now Im UGHHH I don't know. I think the best thing to do tonight is try and put it at the back of my mind, stop thinking and start fucking drinking. Yeah because that will help what the fuck have you been trying to do its not like I want to think about it is it! ..Is it? Ugh I need another. Oh fuck she's back she just walked in. oh thank fuck she's gone to the bar. I wouldn't hurt to look at her right?

With that I look over at the bar and she catches my eye "fuck" I look away back down at the table. Come on Katie all girls go through this stage its just a stage. Oh god I sound like my fucking mum! I mean come on this is Effy were talking about EFFY. You use to hate her remember she hit you with a rock she's the reason you had nine fucking stitches in your head and now all you want to do is stair at her tits.

"God I need help" I said out loud thinking there was no one around just to look up and see Effy looking at me drinks in hand

"I got you another" she places a drink in front of me

"Thanks" I say picking up the drink

She now sits down next to me

"So what's it you need help with then?"

"Oh its eh..Its …nothing" smooth Katie smooth

" Yeah it sure seems like nothing…you were talking to yourself isn't that my job"

"…..you really wanna know what's going on?" I was now looking at her

"If you want to tell me"

"It's fucked up"

"Come on try me" if only if only

"Well ok its like I mean you-" with that Naomi and Emily sitting down in front of us cut me off

"So when are we going to this club party thing" Naomi says she has her arm around Emily's shoulder both smiling

"Where just waiting for Thomas and Panda to finish" Effy replied

"Cool" Emily says picking up her drink

Fuck I need to get out of her this is too much. Effy keeps looking at me. And now Emily is looking from me to Effy. Oh god she knows she knows its Effy. Breathe Katie breath she doesn't know anything. I let out a long breath I didn't even know I was holding in as Thomas and Panda made there way over to the table.

"You lady's ready yes?" Thomas said smiling at us

"Ready as I can be" Effy says now standing up followed by Emily And Naomi who walk on ahead. Effy turns around now to face me. She waiting for you to stand up you mong!. With that I get up and we both make our way out of the pub. When we get outside she leans over to my eye and whispers

"You can tell me what you were gonna say later"

And with that she walks ahead of me and starts to talk to Panda.

Great because I really wanted to talk about it later.. Fuck Katie what are you doing!

Dawww poor Katiekins :P

**Let me know what you think Review and so on love to hear what you guys think **

**Music for this chapter is as follows**

**What You Waiting For?- Gwen Stefani – when Katie's thinking about Effy**

**Roshambo- The Network – when she about to tell Effy**

**Tell Her About It-Billie Joel- When there walking outside**


	12. Chapter 12

Naomi's Pov

Thinking back to what happened in the pub tonight with Emily I now see that it was the most pointless argument we had, I mean of course she trusts me she's giving me a second chance hasn't she? I think sometimes my mouth reacts before my brain has time to catch up with what has been said. It wasn't even that big of a bad thing she said anyway it's over now and was walking hand in hand to this club. I can already here the music pumping even though Effy said its still two streets away. Looking over at Emily now she seem to be in deep thought herself. I squeeze her hand a little tighter and with that her eyes lock onto mine and im lost in them and stop walking. With that I reached over and kissed her softly on the lips but before I could pull away her arms were around my neck and pulling me in closer and deepening the kiss. I was lost in the world of Emily Fitch yet again and I couldn't be happier. Well until Fitch number two cut in.

"Can you to not stop bumping head for 5 fucking seconds"

Breaking the kiss to see Katie now standing beside us hands on hips with a typical Katie look on her face.

"Fuck off Katie" Emily said pulling me back into her

"We want to get to this club tonight Em's not fucking tomorrow morning" she said pushing between us and walking on ahead

"We really should walk if we want to get this club" I said not breaking eye contact with Emily for a second

"Maybe I don't want to go to this club maybe I want to bring you home and make love to you all night long" she now had a grin on her face and had one eyebrow raised

"Not that I really REALLY don't like the sound of that but I think we should go to this you know for Katie"

"Wow Naomi Campbell sticking up for Katie Fitch I never thought id see the day"

"Ok shut up I didn't say that ..You know what I mean" I said starting to walk again

"Yeah I get yeah ok lets go on then"

Walking up beside me taken hold of my hand again we walked on to finally get this party started.

Effy's Pov

Been in this club a few hours now and after a few shots and a few beers later I was on the dance floor letting it all loose my head was spinning and I could feel everything and everyone around me. Naomi and Emily we sitting over in the corner laughing at Panda trying to do shots but there was know sign of Katie. Not that I should notice really she was kinda well… it seemed like she was trying to stay away from me all night and I had no idea why, I don't remember doing or saying anything to upset her but then again when you have a mind as fuck up as mine you something let thinks slip thinks happen and you don't see it not till it hits you like a big double Decker bus. I turned around this dancing and spotted Katie on the dance floor dancing by herself like she didn't have a care in the world. Me being me I decided to go over and see was she ok. By the looks of it she has a lot to drink, she was swinging her arms above her head like someone who was dancing alone to the boom boom in there room. I made my way over through the crowds of people and was now beside her she had her back to me. Now placing my head on her shoulder she started to turn around to face. Her face look like she was in shock like I just grown an extra head or something but within seconds it turned into a grin and moved forward and wrapped her arms around my neck and started to dance. Ok she was wasted big time. Suddenly she leaned closer to my ear and shouted something at me that I couldn't quite make out"

"What" I said trying my best to yell over the music

"I Said I Wanna Tell You Something" yelling twice as loud as I was

"Ok Then Spit It Out Katiekins"

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and looked at me

"I fucking…" I couldn't hear the rest over someone walking by us yelling at the DJ

"Sorry what" I said trying to get her to repeat herself

"I Said I Fucking Fancy you" wow ok I was not expecting that she must have had a lot to drink

"Katie how much have you had" I looked at her raising my eye brows at her

"A lot but it doesn't make it any less true" she looking at me still grinning

"Katie this isn't funny what are you-"

I was cut off with her lips pressing against mine. I was taken aback I mean this is Katie Fitch were talking about Katie Fitch! Cock-crushing Katie Fitch with that I pulled back and looked at her

"What the fuck are you doing Katie," I said not meaning to yell as loud as I did

"I ..I …..Oh god" with that she ran of the dance floor and ran outside

I froze for a moment and with that I ran after her. What the fuck just happened. I mean she kissed me she fucking kissed me. I needed to talk to her about this. So I went outside to see her crossing over the road. I was calling out to her but she wouldn't answer me. Fuck she was crying. Do I have to fucking upset and hurt everyone around me!.

"Katie!" I shouted at the top of my voice

She turned and looked at me but started to walk away again. Oh fuck she's not looking were she's going. There was a car. It's happening to fast me to do anything all I can do is watch as the car hits into her and she rolls over the windshield

"KATIE" I yell as I run over to her

When I get there all I can see is blood Jesus Christ there's so much blood

"Someone call an ambulance" I yelled at people standing around me

"Katie!…KATIE!"

There was no answer all I could do was hold her and cry. Please let her be ok

DUN DUN DUN don't hate me please…..but do review and let me know what you think


	13. Chapter 13

Emily's Pov

Sitting in the club with Naomi after sorting everything else felt great. We were just laughing along with Panda and Thomas like we didn't have a care in the world. Katie and Effy were off dancing somewhere so I decided it was only right that I got Katie's shot that was left on the table. I mean who better to drink it then her own flesh and blood.

" Babe you better slow down their cause I'm not carrying you home" Naomi said as I just finished Katie's drink

"Don't worry I'm fine Hun…really I am" ok I was not fine I was wasted my worlds were starting to slur into one big sentence that didn't make much sense

"You sure about that"

"yesh Nai I'm fine really I think we need more beer!" ugh what was I saying

"Hun your drunk I don't think you need another beer" Naomi was now laughing

"No I'm not and I am going to prove to you that I'm not drunk by having another beer" I said as I went to stand up and head to the bar

"Well if you really want another drink ill go to the bar with you" Naomi said standing up to follow me

Just as we reached the bar I saw Katie run by me tears streaming down her face. I turn to look at Naomi to make sure I wasn't seeing thing and when I seen her face I knew I wasn't.

"Is she ok" Naomi said I could hear the concern in her voice

"I don't know" I said looking at the door that Katie just left through

Suddenly before I could move to go outside Effy came running by us calling out Katie's name and that's when it hit me. This girl the one Katie likes. It was Effy.

Ok I didn't care about the drink I had to go after her right? Or maybe I should let them have time to talk things out. I didn't know what to do. Naomi then grabbed my head and pulled me out to the smoking area it was at the back of the club so I guess I wasn't going after Katie then. When we got outside Naomi pulled out two smokes and placed one between my lips and sparked a light to it

"you need to inhale babes"

"Oh right sorry" I now took and breathe in

"Well done" she chuckled

After that it went silent for a few moment before Naomi broke it

"Its best to let them talk babe yeah" her eyes locked onto mine

"Yeah" was all I could say I was lost in her blue eyes again

As soon as she stubbed the end of her fag out I moved in and captured her hips with my own. She kissed back right away. I now dropped the end of the fag I had onto the ground. My craving for her was stronger. She started to let her hand travel up my skirt to were I needed her most. She let out a small moan.

"Fuck" she said while kissing me

"What" I replied while I started to kiss her neck

"You weren't joking about the no knickers then" she said moving her hand up to my centre

I let out a small moan and moved back up to her lips. We were suddenly pulled out of what we were doing when panda came crashing out the door

"EMILY OH SORRY"

Naomi and I both pulled away from each other like we were on fire and let out a small chuckle only to stop when we seen the serious look on panda's face.

"Is everything ok Panda" Naomi asks

"No you have to come quick its Katie"

**Sorry for the wait on this one. Please review. Makes me happy everytime I get an email letting me know I got one **

**Cheers :D**

Music for this chapter

**When I'm With You- Best Coast- when Emily drinking and heads to the bar**

**Crying At The Discoteque- Alcazar – when Katie runs by followed by Effy **

**Fever- Kylie Minouge – In the smoking area **


	14. Chapter 14

Emily's Pov

I followed Panda as quickly as I could through the club and out the main exist. I didn't know what was going on and she didn't stop to tell me. Naomi followed right behind me still holding onto my hand. I could feel my heart beat increase as we got outside. There was blue flashing lights all around that's when I felt my heart sink. Panda grabbed my hand and pulled me over to were I could see some paramedics and Effy standing. When I got there I seen Katie she looked bad. Really bad. Tears started falling from my eyes as I called to her and tried to get to her side only to be pushed back by the paramedics who were beside her.

"Sorry miss you have to stay back and let the paramedics work"

"She my sister Im her sister please you got to-"

"Ok calm down miss what her name?"

"What" I couldn't think right everything was spinning around my head

"Your Sister what's her name?"

"Katherine her name is Katherine Fitch"

"And do you know what happened"

"No I just .. My friends told me and I just"

"Its ok misses Calm down"

Just then I seen them lift Katie on the stretcher and wheel her over to the near by ambulance. There was blood coming from her mouth and her left ear. Oh god that can't be good. With that the paramedic took me up to the ambulance told them who I was and I was aloud in I heard a voice come from behind me from one of the police officers arguing with someone that's when the voice hit me it was Naomi.

"Fuck sake will you let me by" she was getting pissed off

"Sorry miss are you family?"

"Yes that is my Girlfriend and the other being her sister so move"

"Sorry miss blood relatives only"

"Let her in please I need her" I said to the police officer

"Sorry miss I cant do that"

"For fuck sake she needs me let me by," Naomi yelled at him

He wouldn't budge. With that our eyes locked. She looked so scared. I just wanted her beside me. With that the paramedics hoped into the back and one in the driving seat.

"Go on Em's ill get a taxi and meet you there" Naomi yelled over to me

I just nodded over to her and with that the doors were closed. I turned around to sit down next to Katie and put on my seat belt. She had people running around her and all I can do was sit …sit and watch. I really hope she's ok

Naomi's Pov

I watched as a the ambulance drove away and then look around for the best place to get a taxi from that's when I saw her crying in the corner. Effy. I ran over and bent down beside her she was mumbling to herself.

"My fault it was my fault I should of … FUCK …." She looked up and locked eyes with me

"Ef what's going on" I asked

"It was me. It's my fault. She's gonna die. Everyone who loves me dies. I don't want her to die Naomi. That cant happen"

"Ok slow down Hun what are you talking about" I was lost

"Katie.. She …she told me she….she kissed me…..and I stood there and I-"

"hey shhh" I said pulling Effy into a hug

Ok I knew what I had to do. I had to be there for Effy. But I also had to be there for Em's she needed me. Ok new plan Naomi get Effy up get us both into a taxi get the hospital …easier said then done

**More of Naomi's Pov in the next chapter. **

**This chapter is pretty shit. But …I don't know … **

**Please review **

**Music for This Chapter **

**Don't Rush- Tegan And Sara – Emily getting outside the club **

**Inflatables- Bush – when Emily is in the ambulance with Katie **

**Girls Can Make You Cry- The Faders – when Naomi with Effy **

**If anyone wants any of theses songs message me :D **


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry for the long wait in the update of this story. I was very busy the last few weeks. But hopefully I'm back on track now. Everything once this ones for you! Enjoy the chapter all

Emily's Pov

When I got to the hospital they rushed Katie off and made me sit in the waiting room. I felt so alone I just wish I had Naomi next to me right now to hold me and tell me everything was going to be ok. But she wasn't here yet.. why wasn't she here yet? Why was nobody letting me know how Katie was? It felt like hours before I seen a doctor approach me.

"Your Katie's sister yes?" he asked as her walked over to me

"Yeah I am yeah is she ok?" please let her be ok

"She's stable. She has 2 cracked ribs and a broken arm. She is a very lucky girl" he said a small smile on his face

"Can I see her?" I ask

"Sure but not for long"

I followed the doctor in the room where Katie was lying out in the bed she has a heart monitor on her and an oxygen mask. She looked so tiny and fragile. It was like it wasn't Katie I was looking at. Katie was always the stronger one. She always looked out for me even when she was being a bitch. She is my sister. My twin sister I love her even I don't say it she knows it. I took a seat next to Katie and took hold of her hand. I really wish someone were here with me….No I really wish Naomi were here with me. Where is she? With that I heard my name being called ..Well yelled from outside the room it was Naomi. With that I jumped up and went outside she was yelling over the doctors shoulder who was blocking her from coming into the room. I ran up to her in tears and threw my arms around her

"Where were you!" I said while I hugged into the crook of her neck

"I got here as soon as I could its ok shhh" she replied holding me tighter

I looked over her shoulder to see Effy standing behind her. She was in tear. It was bad to say but she looked worse the me. With that I let go of Naomi and went over pulling Effy into a famous Fitch hug. She stiffened the moment my arms wrapped around her. But then began to relax and hug back.

"How is she?" she muttered hugging into me

"She's ok stable" I replied

"Is …is she awake"

"No not yet"

"Im so sorry Emily this is all my fault" what was she on about this had nothing to do with her

"It's nobody's fault Effy it was just an accented" I replied

"No She …Katie …She..I.." She started to cry harder

"Hey shhhh its not your-" I was cut off

"She kissed me Emily…Katie Kissed me. And I didn't nothing and she ran"

I didn't know what to say now. Katie kissed Effy. Katie ran and got knocked down. But still it wasn't Effy's fault. I couldn't be mad at her.

"Im so sorry Emily really I am-" I cut her off

"Hey its ok shh come here" I replied pulling her back into another hug

"Can I go in a see her"?

"Yeah of course you can. It's the 1st room on the left there"

With that Effy walked on ahead and into Katie's room. I turned around to face Naomi and before I knew she had bent down and captured my lips in her own. I loved when she did this you know like without any warning I made my stomach flutter and id feel all warm inside and safe.

"You ok Em's?" she asked. Our foreheads still pressed together

"I am now that you're here" I replied

"Even if im not with you Em im always in here" she said placing her hand over my heart

"I love you Nai I love you so much" tears now in my eyes

"I love you too" she leaned down and captured my lip once more

Well there you go another chapter. Took me a while to write this. Found it a bit hard to say what I wanted to say. Im not sure where to go next with this

**So I would love if anyone had an idea to let me know. Cheers **

**You know what to do: D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating in a while my pc got a virus and wont connect to the internet anymore. I have to use a laptop now and it took me a while to set it up. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter **

_**Effy's Pov**_

I was standing in the room for about 10 minutes now and still I was not able to look at Katie. I didn't want to see how much she was hurt. I didn't want to know what I had done to her. I know it was the car. But If it wasn't for me she never would of ran out of that club and onto the street. I took in a long breath and finally moved my eyes up to the bed. First thing I seen was wires, lots of them. There was machines all around her beeping and working away. Then I looked at her, lying there looking so small and fragile, it didn't look like Katie and all. Well not the Katie I knew, she was always so strong I mean this is Katie fucking Fitch where talking about here. Right now I wasn't even sure who I was looking at. She had a bandage around her head and by the looks of it got one or two stitches. My mind shot back right away to the time at gobblers end. Fuck sake Effy pull your self together. I walked up to the side of the bed and sat down in the seat that was next to Katie. I was never good at being in hospital normally it was me in the bed. I never had to be the one looking on at someone else.

"Katie ….I'm sorry I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't of frozen like that I should of tried to understand more. Not just stand there like a tit.. And its not that I don't ..I mean " I took in a breath I couldn't seem to say what I wanted to say" I mean what I'm trying to say is.. I hurt people Katie.. I don't want to hurt you, breaking peoples hearts is not something I like to do at all. I mean I wish I could love. I wish I could love you.. Because deep down.. Some part of me always has.. But after everything that happened you know Freddie and everything I cant do it. Its not time for us yet.. I'm scared Katie scared it will happen again. I don't want to do that to you"

"Effy" I turned around to see Naomi standing behind me

"Hey yeah does Emily want to come in now. I mean its her sister right" I was holding back the tears

"No its fine she gone to get a drink. You okay Ef"

"I'm fine it just a bit …you know.. She's not meant to be here"

"yeah I know but Effy you cant blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault I mea-" I cut her off I had to tell someone

"I love her Naomi …some part of me always has"

I looked down at the floor. I could feel the tears starting to roll down my cheek. I didn't want Naomi to see my crying. Before I knew what was going on I was pulled into a hug. that's when the tears really started I couldn't hold it back anymore. I just stood there holding onto Naomi letting everything out. I never really had this before. Myself and Naomi where never close I mean we good friends just not close. I'm not close to anyone only Tony but even sometimes I feel he doesn't know me at all. No body knows me and its my own fault. I pushed everyone one who ever got close away…Mum, Dad, Freddie, Cook. I don't want to do it anymore. I'm tired so sick and tired of pushing everyone away. Its time to change.

"I know it can be scary Effy but if you open up to someone it can also be the best thing in the world" and people say I can read minds

"what are you talking about"

"you know what I'm talking about" she pulled me back and our eyes locked " give her a chance Ef, let her in"

With that the door behind opened and Emily walked in holding 3 cups in her hands and smiled at the two of us.

"I didn't know if you guys wanted anything but I just thought…well here" she reached out and handed us a cup each

"thanks Emily" I replied turning away

"yeah thanks Babe" Naomi walked over to her and placed a kiss on her check

"its fine…has there been any change Effy?" Emily asked

"No nothing at all Emily…nothing at all"

"ok well I called my parents there gonna be here soon maybe I should wait outside for them"

"yeah ok ill come with you Hun" Naomi said taken Emily's hand in hers

"Effy do you mind staying here with Katie?" Emily asked

"No not at all go ahead ill stay with her"

"thank you"

I turned around as Emily and Naomi left the room. I sat back in the chair next to Katie. I just sat there watching her breath in and out. I don't know how long I was sitting there but I notices her eyelids start to flutter. I could of sworn my mind was playing tricks on me. I mean come on it wouldn't be the first time. But no it happened again. Within a second our eyes were locked.

"Effy what are you doing here" her voice seemed so small " where am I? what's going on"

"your at the hospital Katie. You got knocked down"

"oh right" I couldn't stand it she looked so sad. I had to tell her …no …I had to show her. "Effy I-" I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. She kissed back right away. Her hands found the back of my head and the kiss deepened.

With that we were interrupted by another voice in the room

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

Great this is just great

**Well there you have it another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think**

**Music for this chapter**

**Don't wake me up- The Hush Sound…Effy standing in the room not being able to look at Katie **

**Hopeless- KT Tunstall/But I Do Love You- Leanne Rimes**

…**Effy opening up to Katie**

**Here With Me- Michelle Branch….Naomi talking to Effy**

**Finally-CeCe Peniston….Effy Kisses Katie**

**If anyone wants any of these songs send me a message and I will send them on ****J **


	17. Chapter 17

**Back with another chapter :P Enjoy!**

**Katie's Pov**

"Effy I-"

Before I knew what happened Effy's lips where on mine. She was kissing me, Effy Stonem was kissing me! I put my hand at the back of her hand and pulled her in closer deepening the kiss. I could feel my heart pounding in my cheat, this kiss was mind blowing. I know I kissed a lot of other people well guys but it never felt like this to me before. It was like there was nothing else around me all I could see and feel was her. With that another voice appeared in the room and pulled us apart

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

Oh god. Fuck, I know that voice all to well. Fuck why did she have to walk in now. Ok come on Katie say something don't just look at her say something!

"Mum!" oh great well done nice work there Katie

"KATHRINE FITCH WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

"Mum its not watch you think"

"oh yes then please Katie tell me what it is because it looks like what I think it is"

"We were…Effy was"

"Oh so this is Effy. The same Effy that hit you with a rock and left you for dead"

"Mum Please-"

"Don't you dare try and make excuses. What are you thinking!"

"Mrs Fitch please just listen we were" with that she cut Effy off

"don't you dare speak to me look what your doing corrupting her mind you're as bad as that Naomi girl" _I don't think mum seen Emily walk in behind her as she carried on _"that girl has messed up your sisters life and brain washed her into thinking she something she's not and making her feel she cant do any better and that is what THIS girl is going to do to you!"

"Excuse me" Emily said looking like she just went 4 shades paler but also complete anger in her face

"Emily darling I didn't see you there" mum said her voice quite shaky

"Naomi never did anything like that. I told you this so many times mum. I chased her, I kissed her first, oh and the second time that was me as well, Naomi is worth 10 of you! I love her and she loves me. Yeah we had our problems but what relationship doesn't. but we worked through them and where fine now. So don't you dare EVER speak that way about my girlfriend again"

"DON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT EMILY FITCH IM YOUR MOTHER!"

"WELL THEN START ACTING LIKE ONE" she paused and took a breath "I'm happy mum, happier then I have ever been and Naomi is the cause of that happiness. So why cant you just be happy for me. For Katie. It doesn't matter who the person is..its how they make you feel"

I swear I could actually feel tears swelling up in my eyes. I never seen Emily stand up to mum like that. Or speak so lovingly either at this very moment in time I had nothing but love and respect for my sister. She grew balls. Id be happy if I turned out half the person Emily is.

"Right if you two want to go ahead and mess up your life's the don't let me stop you" with that mum walked out of the room just as dad appeared behind Emily.

"what have a missed?" he asked

"nothing dad its fine" I replied still looking at Emily

"Katie" he walked over the side of the bed " my sweet little girl are you ok. What were you thinking running out on the road like that" he said pulling me into a half hug

"sorry dad. I was in a world of my own, ill be more careful from now on, promise"

"Good, I don't know what I do if I lost you" he turned around and pulled Emily into the hug "any of you"

Oh dad how can you be so different from me, I mean don't get me wrong I love my mum. But she is stuck in the past. Dad just wants us to be happy. Mum wants us to be what she has in her own mind. At that moment a nurse walked in and told us that visiting then was over.

"Katherine here needs her rest"

"ill come by later love" dad said kissing me on the head and walking out

Emily gave me a quick hug and kissed me on the cheek

"Talk to you later Kai"

"Ems" she stopped at the door and turned to face me

"Yeah?"

"I love you" my voice quite low

" I Love you too" she smiled back at me and turned and went out the door

I turned around now to Effy who was picking up her coat.

"Effy"

"Yes Katie"

"We can talk about this yeah? When I get out I mean"

"Yeah..yeah we can" she gave me a quick peck on the cheek" you just rest now yeah"

She went over to the door and stopped for a moment turned around looked back at me. Then she was gone. I was so tired I didn't think I was it only hit me now. I need to sleep. Everything will look better in the morning. New day. New start

**Well there you have it. Another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will be Naomi and Emily **

**Music for this chapter**

**Dream a little dream- Beautiful South….Katie and Effy kiss**

**Speechless- Lady Gaga …Emily's Speech**

**Tomorrow- Avril Lavigne ….Effy leave the room and Katie reflects **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we go with another chapter. I'm on a roll this week. Enjoy**

**Naomi's Pov**

We meet Em's Parents outside the hospital and I got the normal disapproving look of Mama Fitch. I told Emily I would wait outside for her as to avoid her mum and her dirty looks at me. Standing outside the hospital now I took and smoke and light it up. It felt so good. I have not had one since that time outside the club before panda came running out to find Em's . outside the hospital was quite silent for an A&E anyway. After awhile I decided to go in and see how everyone was and to be quite honest I was missing Emily. I didn't really like being away from her anymore, quite a turn around for me I must say. But after everything that happened I missed her. I just wanted to be with her all the time. I seen rob talking to the lady at the receptions desk so I carried on by and headed back up the hall to Katie's room. When I got outside the room I could here yelling. It was Jenna and Katie but then another voice broke in. it was Emily. I decided it was best not to go into the room and I stood outside and listened. I know I shouldn't of done it but I wanted to make sure everything was ok. I put one ear up to the door and listened.

"_Emily darling I didn't see you there" "Naomi never did anything like that. I told you this so many times mum. I chased her, I kissed her first, oh and the second time that was me as well, Naomi is worth 10 of you! I love her and she loves me. Yeah we had our problems but what relationshipdoesn't. but we worked through them and where fine now. So don't you dare EVER speak that way about my girlfriend again"_

"_DON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT EMILY FITCH IM YOUR MOTHER!"_

"_WELL THEN START ACTING LIKE ONE…. I'm happy mum, happier then I have ever been and Naomi is the cause of that happiness. So why cant you just be happy for me. For Katie. It doesn't matter who the person is..its how they make you feel"_

I couldn't stop the smile that was now spreading across my face. That was Emily, my Emily and I couldn't be prouder right now to be her girlfriend. After hearing that I thought it was best to step away from the door. I walked back down the hall still beaming from what I just heard. I looked up to see Rob walking up the hall. I always liked Rob he has been really cool about everything he's a pretty cool guy.

"Hello there Naomi" a big smile across his face " the room is down here yeah?"

"yeah its just the 4th door on the left there Mr Fitch" I replied my smile almost matching his

"Hey now what did I tell you call me Rob your like family now"

"ok sorry Rob" family he see's me as family? Wow

"where you off too kid?" he asked looking concerned

"I'm just going outside get some air you know"

"ah yeah well you run along then. Ill let Emsy know where you are"

"Thanks Mr Fi- Rob"

With that I went back outside and sat down on a near by bench. After a few minutes I seen Jenna appears from the Entrance of the A&E, she spotted me sitting across from it. She didn't look happy well she never does when she see's me anyway but it was different this time and oh shit she's coming over. Get up and run Naomi get away from her, Shit, too late she is in front of me now.

"This is your fault you know all of this is" she spat at me

"What is Mrs Fitch?"

"Everything is. Ever since Emily met you everything that has happened since that horrible day that you crossed her path" I must say that was harsh

"I'm sorry Jenna"

"Well you should be I-"

"I'm sorry for making Emily happy, how careless of me for doing such a horrible thing. You right I should of ask you first, silly silly me" Oh sarcasm where would I be without you

"don't you dare talk to me like that young lady"

"well don't you dare blame me on everything that's happened. Nothing gives you that right nothing!" that shut her up I have a feeling now I'm looking a bit to smug with myself

I heard Rob calling from the other side of the street, thank god I swear sometimes that man has perfect timing,

"Jenna Hun you ready to go home" he walked up beside her

"Yes Rob lets go I don't want to be hear any longer" she said never taken her eyes of me for a second

"Would you like a life home Naomi?" Rob asked

"No thanks Rob. I already phoned for a taxi" ok I lied but no way in hell and I getting a lift home in a car with Jenna bloody Fitch. I would rather walk home naked.

"Ok love Emsy should be on her way out now. If you girls need anything give us a call yeah?"

"Thanks Rob"

"See you soon kid" "Bye Rob, Bye Jenna" the smug smile reappearing on my face. She didn't reply of course just rolled her eyes and walked on ahead of Rob.

As I watched them leave I decided it was best to go back in and find Emily. Walking back into the A&E I heard her. When I looked up she was walking down the hall talking to Effy. She looked upset. Fucking Jenna I hate the way she could make Emily feel like this. When she so me a sad smile spread across her face. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Babe you ok?" I asked while still holding onto her

"Yeah I'm fine just tired you know. Its been along night"

"Yeah it has"

"Can we go home now?" she now pulled back and looked at me

"Yeah" I took hold of her hand "yeah we can"

**Well there you have it another chapter I know I said it would be Naomi and Emily but it didn't turn out that way. Next chapter till be Emily though **

**Music for this chapter **

**Yeah you can be my muse-Amplifico …..Naomi hearing Emily at the door**

**Alligator- Tegan and Sara…Naomi talking to Jenna**

**Here with me - The Faders…While Hugging Emily**


	19. Chapter 19

**And another one. Hope your all enjoying it **

**Emily's Pov**

We got a taxi back to the house and also dropped Effy off on the way home. She didn't say much at all. Well she didn't say anything to be honest. I know its Effy she never says much that shouldn't be weird. But for some reason this time it was, she was overly quite not even one of her weird smiles was seen she just looked out the window the whole way back and when she got out of the taxi all she said was a barely hear-able bye. By the time we got back home I was about ready to fall asleep. It was such an effort for me to keep my eyes open I was even dreading the walk up the path way to the front door. I realise now that I sound very lazy but you try argue with my mum its takes a lot out of you. Naoms must of thought I fell asleep cause she started to gently shake me.

"Em's babe were here" I turned around to face her and she had the sweetest smile on her face. One of theses smiles you see that just melts your heart

"Ok" I opened the taxi door and started to walk up the pathway and stood by the front door. Naomi walked up behind me a moment later and put her arms around my waist and leaned over me to open the front door.

"Your amazing you know that" she said into my ear just as the door opened

She pushes the door open and allows me to walk in ahead of her. I so happy to be home right now. I'm so tired. I don't think I can make it up the stairs, I'm eyeing them up right now and its just to much, "Want me to carry you Em's?" Naomi says now standing next to me

"I Wouldn't mind" I said joking, but I don't Naomi got that it was a joke

"Ok" she said while lifting me up as if I was as light as a feather "To bed you go"

I start to giggle "Naoms I was joking I'm sure I can try walk up"

"No no Fitchy I…I want to" she smiled at me

And she does. She's carries me from the bottom of the stairs right to the top and into our room and drops me on the bed pulling herself down with me. Our faces were just inches away from each other and our eyes were locked, I reached up and brushed the strands of hair that has fallen down onto Naomi's face back behind her ear.

"I Love you Naomi" she smiled down at me, god she was breathtaking

"I love you too Em's now come on it time to sleep" she said rolling off me and cuddling up next time me.

"ok"

And that was it. With in moment I must of drifted of into a deep sleep because next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to the sun shining through the gap in the curtains. I turned to look at the clock. 10.30am. I slept right through. I turned around to face Naomi only to find the spot next time me empty. I got up and made my way down the stairs only to stop half way when I heard singing coming from the kitchen. It was Naomi singing along with the Radio. I never heard her singing before. I made my way down slowly careful not to make any noise. When I got to the door I stopped and watched her. She was at the cooker with her back to me singing her heart out.

"Well open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn your free, look into your heart and you'll find LOVE love love, listen to the music of the moment baby sing with me, I love peace for melody, And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved " she had smile that would light up the whole of Bristol

"So I wont-" She turned half way around and spotted me right away.

"Morning" I said smiling over at her"Um, Morning Em's you sleep well" she was gone bright red

"Yeah like a baby"

"Good that's…Good"

I walked over and gave her a small peck on the cheek and turned around and opened the press to see what there was for breakfast. I was starving. Nothing new there really

"I'm making you Pancakes" Naomi said when she seen I was looking for food

I turned around and looked behind her to see was she was on about. And she was she had a plate of freshly made pancakes on it.

"I was gonna bring them up to you"

"What's all this for?" I asked

"What can't I bring my wife pancakes in bed" she closed her eyes after thinking about what she just said

"Wife? Wow Naomi is that a proposal?" I said teasing her

"I ….well I meant…you know I"

I walked over to her and Pulled her into a kiss.

"Naoms Chill yeah? I was joking. Thank you for the Pancakes Babe"

"Your Very welcome Em's…. I really love you.. You know"

"I love you too Babes. Now sit and have breakfast with me"

She took a seat next to me and we enjoyed the our breakfast in silence, after that Naomi went outside to have her morning smoke. She always smoked after breakfast. For as long as I can remember that's what she did. I went upstairs to get my phone to check if I had any messages on it. Nope nothing at all. With that I heard Naomi calling from downstairs

"Emily! What Are You Doing!"

"Just checking my phone" I replied

"Will you check mine while your up there"

"Yeah sure"

I went over and picked up Naomi's nightstand and looked at the screen. 1 new Message Effy,

"Naoms! You got a message from Effy!" I yelled back down the stairs

"Yeah? What's it say then?" she yelled back up

"you want me to read it"

"yeah why not"

"ok"

I clicked in to the message and almost dropped after I seen what it said. Oh my god. Wow. My eyes are playing tricks they have to be. Read it again Emily. "What's it say Em's" Naomi Yells up again

"Naomi I think you should see this"

She walked upstairs and walked into the bedroom. Came up behind me and leaned in to read the message over my shoulder.

"Wow that was …unexpected"

_Sent From Effy _

_004477393939945_

_I think I'm in love with Katie ….:S_

**Well there you have it chapter 19. Hope you are all enjoying it.**

**Please review at let me know what you think.**

**Music for this chapter **

**This Is Everything-Tegan and Sara….Ride home in the taxi**

**I'm Your's-Jason Marz…..Naomi singing in the morning **

**She Said-Plan B…..Naomi and Emily Yelling up and down the stairs **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok here we go with another chapter. Enjoy **

**Naomi's Pov**

"_Effy_

_I think I'm In love with Katie …."_

Ok I really don't know what to do. Effy has never been this open with me before. Ok she has never been this open with anyone not even Freddie. I should go over to her. She needs someone there right now, Ill text her tell her I'm coming over..or maybe ill just go over without telling her. But wait what if she not even home, fuck it ill call her.

Taken my phone from Emily who looked just as shocked as I did from reading that message I hit Ef's name in my contact list.

"come on come on pick up" it was ringing out

"Hi this is Effy I'm not talking right now so leave a message"

"Fuck sake" I waited for the beep "Effy its Naomi. Look I was just calling to see where you home, but your not picking up so I'm not sure now. Look Emily is going over to the hospital now if you want to come along. Ill stop by your house on the way to see are you home. And-" I was cut off by the voice machine

"You have 30 seconds left to finish recording your message"

"fuck sake then let me talk then" oh wait talk Naomi " right well this is going to cut me off so ill stop by anyway. Call me if you get this"

"your going over to Effy's? I thought you were coming to the hospital with me?" Emily said knocking me out of my train of thought

A pang of guilt shot through me when I seen her face. She looked hurt and upset that I was going over to Effy and not going over with her. Effy is my friend and she needs me right now, but Emily..Emily is my life and she also needs me. My head is spinning right now what do I do!

"Emily I-" she cut me off again

"No its fine Effy needs you, I'm just being .. I don't know but its ok you go ill-" I cut her off this time

"Fuck sake Em will you let me finish what I'm trying to say here!"

"Sorry" She mumbled back while looking down at her shoes

"I'm gonna stop in check if Effy is ok. After that ill be right over to the hospital ok"

"yeah that fine" she turned and walked away

"Emily! Wait" I said grabbing her by the arm and turning her back around to face me "I have to see if she ok she's my friend she needs me"

"I Need You" she spat back " I fucking need you!" Tears now building around her eyes

"Emily-" this time I was happy she cut me off since I didn't know what to say next

"I'm sorry ok I don't mean to get snappy it's just..everything right now. Its too much. I mean we just got things back on track, where still fixing us Naoms. And I don't want that messed up again, I need us to be one ok. I need you to help me through this. I-" "Hey..shhhh come here" I pulled her into a hug and held her tight against me "I'm always gonna be here for you Em's and nothing will ever change that. Remember what I said to you in the hospital. I meant it ok. I'm always with you, even if I'm not there , ill stop by Effy's then ill be right over to you"

"ok yeah…" she still wasn't happy I had an idea

"hold on a second"

I let her go and walked into the bedroom and grabbed my I pod. I walked back out to Emily and handed it to her

"what's this for? I have my own one" she looked confused though she was right to be

"when you going to the hospital look at the play lists. You will soon find out"

"what?"

"trust me ok, look I'm gonna go over to Effy's now and ill follow you over then ok"

"yeah, ok" she said as she turned to go downstairs

I grabbed her by the arm and turn her around to me and pressed my lips against hers. She didn't reacted right away but after a moment she started to kiss me back with just as much passion and force as I was putting into the kiss

"I love you Em's"

"yeah.. I know"

"ill be there soon promise"

And with that she went on downstairs. I went into the room grabbing my stuff to go over to Effy's right as I got a texts on my phone from her,

"_I'm at home" _

I replied with as quickly as I could to make sure she didn't go anywhere

"_I'm on my way over now. Stay there. N" _

I didn't get a reply which was fine I wasn't expecting one. I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag and headed downstairs but before I reached the bottom Emily was standing at there looking up at me. She didn't look angry anymore. I walked down the rest of the way and walked up to her and was pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so snappy and upset. I'm just being stupid, I don't even know why it got to me really" she said still holding me tight

Pulling her back I pressed my lips to hers once more. Not as strong as the last time but with still as much passion in it.

"Its ok Em you don't have to explain to me I know there's a lot going on at the moment. I'm gonna go over to Ef's now and then I'm all yours, but listen to the I pod yeah?"

"yeah I will do" she said now letting go of me and stepping back

"ill talk see you later" I said giving a quick peck on the cheek and walking to the door

"Nai!" she said sounding quite scared

"Yeah?" turning back around to look at her

"I love you too" a small smile on her face

"Yeah … I know" smile now speeding across mine

"Don't forget it though"

"Never"

**Not very happy with is one. But im a bit hung over today. Anywho remember to let me know what you think. Every review puts a smile on my face. **

**No play list for this chapter but next one you bet your ass there will be one **

**Cheers **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we go with another chapter. Mostly music in this one. And to my friend Everything once Effy will show up soon don't worry I didn't forget about her.**

**Enjoy!**

**Emily's Pov **

I decided since it was such a nice day I would leave my Vespa at home and walk to the hospital. Thought I could cut through the park and also it may help to clear my head a little its been a long week. Reaching into my bag I pulled out Naomi's Ipod that she told me to take with me a hit the play button waited for it to load up. Putting the earphones in my ear I clicked into the play lists to see what the big deal was and why she wanted me to listen to it so much. I scrolled down the play list and stopped over the one that caught my eye…Emily. She had a play list named after me. Clicking into it I hit play on the first track and began walking to the hospital, the first line in this song caught my attention right away.

"_All I want is here in my arms tonight. Its killing me, girl let me make it right,_

Why is this song in my play list…Naomi you need to start telling this stuff babe, I let the rest song play through after fighting with myself not to skip it on to see what was next, I have to say I love that she has a play list named after me, even though the first song didn't make sense to me. Next song was just starting now.

"_Can't you see? There's a feeling that's come over meClose my eyes, You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless" _

Wow this is very… Loving…not very Naomi at all. Not that I'm saying she not loving don't get me wrong she is. She has the biggest heart out of most people I know and is loving ..she great at loving…really…ok Emily going of topic now.

"_This is real, I'm afraid, I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting, You make me restless, You're in my heart, The only light that shines, there in the dark"_

That last line reminded me of Naomi so much. Probably why she had the song in her play list.

"_When I was alone, You came around, When I was down, You pulled me through ,And there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you "_

These lyrics are really hitting home with me right now. Lifting my sprite too, I feel like I'm walking on air right now. All rapped up in my own bubble of love, best thing is I'm only on the second song. And song three here we go. Get ready to fly higher Emily.

"_In a field outside of town we could always be alone, Carry a blanket maybe a basket - and that's it, Innocence was the key I was locked up never free, Until you turned me"_

Memories of the lake shot through my mind in that moment in time. I felt the butterflies in my stomach, my heart pounding in my chest trying to break through, I'm so in love with Naomi Campbell so madly one hundred percent in love, loving her with every bone of my body, every breath I take, every fibre of my being, Jesus listen to me sound like I'm writing my own song here. I've been daydreaming so much I missed the rest of the song. Oh well… song four.

" _So she said what's the problem baby, What's the Problem I don't know well maybe I'm in love, love, think about it every time I think about it cant stop thinking about it, How much longer will it take to cure this, Just to cure it cause I cant ignore it if its love, makes me want to turn around and face me cause I don't know nothing ;bout love"_

Oh I adore this song, was one of my favourites to listen to when it first came out. Never even thought Naomi would listen to it. Thought it be one of these's songs that she would complain about from be "overly cheesy" but I guess I was wrong. I'm actually learning a lot about her from just listen to this play list, its crazy in a way, I thought I knew her a lot, I can actually feel what she's feeling when I'm listen to it. It feels like I was there..ok I was there but you know what I mean feels like I'm…I guess you could say walking a mile in her shoes.

"I'm in love, I'm in love" you took the words right from my mouth Naoms

I was now just on my way out of the park another ten minutes and I would be at the hospital. I could help the grin that spread across my face. The people passing me by must think I'm some sort of a loon probably look like I'm after knocking back a few to many happy pills, its all love baby love is my drug, Christ there I go quoting songs again.

"_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost, If I'm asking for help it's only becauseBeing with you has opened my eyes, Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?"_

Wow T.A.T.U nice Naomi. Haha, don't get me wrong I loved this song but it was a bit over played, but I guess the lyrics do make's sense to her.

" _And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed, They say it's my fault but I want her so much, Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain, Come in over my face, wash away all the shame"_

I'm listen really closely to this bit, guess this song speak to me to, crossing over the road I'm just five minutes away from the hospital now, I really can't wait to see Naomi later. I wish she was here right now holding my hand walking with me but I know she needs to help Effy, I was just a bit upset earlier it felt like she was pushing me away. I don't even know why I was feeling that. She's been there for me with Katie I'm come on Christ sakes Emily she opened her heart out to you in front of all your friends in Freddie's shed to get you back, she fought for you, she was being brave. Exactly what you asked her to be. Why would she push you away.

"_When they stop and stare - don't worry me ,Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me ,I can try to pretend, I can try to forget, But it's driving me mad, going out of my head "_

Next thing I know is step out onto the road and feeling a sharp pain hit my legs and rolling, then I hit the ground with a force, everything is getting darker now I can hear noises I can still hear the music, there's a voice telling me that it will be ok and to try and not move.

"_All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head Running through my head, All the things she said" _

The last thing I think about is Naomi before the music stops and everything around me goes black.

***ducks from flying objects" I know I know everything was happy, but there's gotta be some drama in there right? ….right?**

**Next Chapter is Naomi and Effy**

**Music Play list (Naomi's Play list even) **

**1: We're So Beyond This- The Reason Featuring Sara Quin**

**2: You Set Me Free- Michelle Branch3: We Intertwined- The Hush Sound**

**4: Accidentally In Love- Counting Crows **

**5: All The Things She Said- T.A.T.U**

**Anyone want any of these says send me a private message with you email address I'd be happy to send them on. **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, id love to know. Cheers **

**Amy xoxox**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another chapter yay! Enjoy!**

**Naomi' Pov**

I had just reached Effy's and was about to knock when I notices there front door was open. I could here music blasting from inside, guess her mum is out again. Or away. She has some boy friend over in Italy she goes over to a lot. I don't really know much about him. Effy didn't say. So I never pushed to find out about him. I know Katie knows a bit about him from when she was in Italy with Effy but come on its not like me and Katie are going to have a heart to heart anytime soon is it. Well apart from the other night outside the pub that was weird seeing her that broken. I stepped into the hall of Effy's house, the music seemed to be coming upstairs so I followed the sound which led me right to Ef's bedroom door. I knocked and waited for an answer though I doubt she heard me over the sound of the speakers blaring. I knock a bit harder this time, still nothing. Ok that's it knocking again I started to open the bedroom door slowly and walked into the room. When I got inside there seemed to be no sight of Effy in the room at all. Walking over to the desk I turned of the music and turned around to walk back out of the room.

"Effy" I said just as I was leaving the room I heard a noise come from behind me back in the room I just came from and with that I turned around walking back in.

"Ef" I listened to see if I could here the noise again. Nothing.

"Under here" she replied. What the fuck where the hell is she

"Umm.. Where might here be?" still confused to wear she was

With that I felt something grab at my leg. I almost jumped out of my skin. It scared the crap out of me.

"Jesus, Fuck, Christ Ef. What the hell are you doing under the bed?" "I cant hurt anyone under here. Can break no ones heart" she sounded broken

"well are you going to come out so we can talk?"

"I guess" she replied climbing out from under the bed. She was wearing the same close she had on last night,

"Jesus Ef how long have you been under there?" I asked raising an eye brow at her

"I don't know, I couple of hours maybe, I lost track of time"

"did you sleep at all last night. You look exhausted"

"No couldn't sleep, things kept running through my head" she said as she sat back on the bed. I took a seat next to her.

"so come on Ef. Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I gonna have to pull it out of you"

"I..well…""Look I known you like what..two years now and okay we never been the feeling sharing type but you can tell me you know. You can trust me" "I don't trust anyone that's the problem. I only hurt them" her eyes were filling up with tears as she spoke

"Effy, don't say that, its not true" "yes it is name one person who I haven't hurt" she sounded pissed "…..Me"

"Yet Naomi I haven't hurt you yet..Give me time. Im sure its coming" her tears were falling freely now.

"What's brought all this on? Is it Katie?""Katie. Hmm. Fuck" she was looking down now

"Give her a chance Ef. She may surprise you, I mean she is a Fitch after all, cant think of anyone better to let in" she had a small smirk on her face now "what?"

"Look at you Naomi Campbell sticking up for Katie Fitch of all people" I laughed at this

"Yeah I've been getting a lot of people saying that recently" she laughed at this

"Guess some people change huh"

"Yeah. Listen Ef I'm on my way to the hospital now to see Katie and meet Emily there if you want to tag along" she looked at me "I'm sure Katie would love to see you" I added

"Yeah.. Just let me grab a shower first and ill be right with you" she got up and headed into the bathroom.

A shower and clothes change later and we were on our way to the hospital. As we just got to the hospital we seen police cars and a car parked at the side of the road, must have been some kind of accident, hope whoever it was is okay.

"That looks like it was bad, there blood on the ground" Effy said pointed to the road which was now being cleaned around. We just looked on and walked to the hospital. When we made it there with entered Katie's room to find the bed empty. That was odd where the hell could she be. Shower or bathroom maybe. I got Effy to sit down and wait in the room till I went out to reception and ask where Katie was. When I got there the woman behind the counter looked up and me with a big smile on her face and said "Hello there how may I help you dear" I couldn't help but smile back she seemed so friendly and nice.

"Hi yeah sorry um I was just wondering if you could tell me where Katie Fitch might be um Katherine Fitch she's not in her room"

"Are you family dear?" oh great here we go again with the family thing

"I'm no I'm just a friend I told her id come in today" Ok I lied so sue me

"Ill just have a look for you now dear if you want to take a seat" she said leaving her desk and walking over to one of the doctors

I didn't sit down just stood back from the desks and watched her. The doctor kept looking over and me before he started to walk over to me. Great he was going to tell me to leave, bloody brilliant.

"Miss your looking for Katherine are you?" he said

"Yeah I am. Its visiting time and I promised her I'd be in" I said biting my bottom lip

"I'm afraid Katherine is in with her sister at the moment" …Wait. What her sister?

"Her Sister? No no you must be mistaken her sister isn't in hospital" what the fuck was he on about

"I'm afraid to tell you that she is miss" He looked at the files in front of him " Emily Fitch that's it she was taken in about an hour ago she was knocked down" my mind flashed back to the scene Effy and I past on the way here. The doctor went on talking but I couldn't see him. All I could think of was Emily.

**There you go please review! Cheers **

**And to EverythingOnce see Effy's not dead you cant be mad at me no more! lol**


	23. Chapter 23

**And where back again with another chapter! Enjoy! **

**Naomi's Pov**

I looked at the doctor waiting for him to tell me more, he was talking I just couldn't seem to understand the words he was saying it was like he was speaking another langue to me. And that point I thought it was best to cut him off

"Which room is she in I have to see her!" I said a bit to fast almost missed it myself but he seemed to have go it.

"I'm sorry Miss but right now Miss Fitch is in very critical condition that I can't let you in" "Please you got to let me go in. that's my family in there!""Emily is your Family?" he eye brows cross in confusion

"Emily is my life" I reply my eyes filling up with tears

"So Emily is Family but Katherine is just a friend" he asks look at me like I just grown another head

"Emily is my Girlfriend. Please you got to let me in to see her" my words broke a little at the end . I was full on crying now. He looked at me and his face seemed to soften a little. He looked around then back at me again

"Okay, tell you what I'll let you in to see her, but if anyone asks it wasn't me who let you in. Deal" he said with a small smile on his face

"Deal" I said now sobbing

I followed him down the corridor and stopped at Katie's room, Effy seen me through the window and came out right away.

"Naomi, Jesus what's wrong Is Katie Okay?" she looked terrified

"Katie is fine Ef" my voice letting me down again as it came out almost in a whisper

"Its Emily isn't it?"

I couldn't answer her I just started to walk down the hall to where the doctor was standing outside a room looking back to me. As I reached him he pointed at the door and said " Remember it wasn't me" he winked at me and carried on down the hall. As I went to push the door open I froze stopping to take a breath wondering how bad it was going to be when I went in. if she was awake if she was mad at me. I should of went with her, Jesus, I could of stopped this from happening, with that I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to face Effy."Go on Naomi. She needs you" A sad smile on her face

I nodded back and turn back and pushed the door open and walked into the room.

**Three weeks later…..**

Sitting, waiting, hoping, wishing, begging, pleading.

I didn't move from the bedside I couldn't, looking at her there. I just wanted her to wake up. No. I needed her to wake up. Fucking shit this is all my fault. I should never I gave her the I pod. She wouldn't be here other wise. Emily. My Emily, In a coma, I cant stand this much longer I need her to wake up and be ok. I need to see those amazing brown eyes look at me and make me feel right again. 3 weeks its been 3 fucking weeks. I look over at her a took her hand in my own stroking my thumb across her knuckles, I felt so useless there was nothing I could do. I just had to sit there and wait. Doctors came in ever so often to check on Emily telling me I should go out and get some air even though they knew by now there was no way I was leaving this room.

It must have been a while later I seemed to be nodding on and off it the chair still holding Emily's hand in my own when I felt something moving in my hand. I opened my eyes slowly still trying to adjust to the light in the room. I looked down at my head to see Emily's hand slightly moving in my own. My eyes shot open and I stood up and looked up at Emily hoping that she was about to wake. Her bottom lip was twitching. I felt my heart racing, life slowly coming back into me as well as Emily.

"Emily babe can you hear me" I said gently to her" Its me. Its Naomi"

With that her eyelids started to flicker like she was trying to open them. Oh my god. She is. She was trying to open them.

"Emily, come on open your eyes for me Hun" I said feeling tears build up in my eyes again

And that's when I seen them. Those beautiful brown eyes locked with mine again, my heart was going into overdrive, it was going to burst out at any second. And that's when she spoke. Her voice was no more then a whisper but she was speaking.

"Naoms" it was the sweetest thing I ever heard "Nai I.. where am I?"

"your in the hospital Babe" Tears were now falling but I didn't care

"oh.. She turned her head and looked at me once more "Babe why are you crying? Is Katie okay?"

"Shhh" I said squeezing her hand tighter in my own" Katie is fine don't worry about her. She will be in later to see you, Effy took her home so she could shower" this girl is amazing. She just woke up after bring in a coma for three weeks and she's more worried about everyone else.

"Babe I'm just gonna go get the doctor, ok, ill be right back" I said as I let go of her hand, she looked at me and just nodded still not having her full energy back. I guess being in a coma is quite draining, I took one last look back at her before walking out the door in search of the doctor.

I found him right away practically jumping on him

"She's awake" I yelled a little louder then I intended

"Sorry miss who is?" he replied

"Emily! Emily Fitch she's awake"

He followed me back into the room and began checking Emily over, everything seemed to be okay. That was until he started checking movement.

"okay Emily can you lift your left arm up for me" he asked and she did with no problem " Okay and now the right one" same no problem. Emily looked at me and gave me a small but proud smile." ok very good now I want you to move your left leg for me" and that was it. Nothing no movement

"I cant" she replied

"its ok relax try the right one for me"

Nothing

"I can't" panic now entering her voice

"okay Emily I want to bring you down and run some tests okay. There's nothing to worry about okay sometimes this happens" he said in a calm voice which seemed to be working and she relaxed a little. Myself on the other hand, not so much.

"Okay can Naomi come with me I don't want to go on my own" Emily asked

"Is she Family?" the doctor asked

"No" Replied Emily "She is much more then that. She's my world"

**There you have it another chapter let me know what you think. Cheers **


	24. Chapter 24

**And another one! Enjoy**

**Katie's Pov **

Its been 3 weeks now. 3 weeks without Emily. Fucking miss her. I have been spending most days at the hospital now sitting by her bedside with Naomi waiting for some sort of change. There been nothing. Effy Drops by as much as she can and sits with us for a while. It had gotten to the point that I wasn't even tired anymore. I think I was over tired and could use a change of clothes and a bath wouldn't be a bad idea either. After an hour of complaining Naomi made me go home to take a break. Told me she would call if there was any change with Emily. Effy offered to go back with me. Since she knew that I didn't want to be alone right now. Being around Effy was hard. We never had that talk about what happened. Other things got in the way. More important things. My sister life. Naomi gave me the key of her house told us we could go back there and use the shower and rest. And I think she said something about eggs but I'm not sure. When we reached Naomi's house we stepped in and Effy closed the door behind us. That when it happened. I broke down. Tears that I didn't know I was holding in came flooding out. The last thing I wanted was to cry in front of Effy Stonem of all people.

She turned and looked at me concern in her eyes and pulled be right into a hug.

"Hey come here. Shh she's gonna be fine okay" her hand rubbing up and down my back

"You don't know that" I muffled into her shoulder.

"You should know by now Katie that I know everything" she said trying to lighten the mood

It worked as I felt myself smiling and let a small giggle out.

"Hey look at you" she pulled me back to look at her "since when does Katie Fitch cry"

"Well I guess people change huh" I replied

She didn't say anything. Just looked at me, those eyes of her. Big blue eyes had me locked in some sort of trance, I could stop what happened next. Its like I wasn't in control of my own body. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. They were so soft, I felt everything just slip away. That was until I got control back and as quickly as my lips were on her they were off again.

"Shit, Fuck, Sorry, I didn't mean to-" I was cut by Effy pushing me up against the hallway wall and her lips were on mine. She was kissing me this time. And fucking hell it was amazing. I pulled back just as she started kissing my neck

"Effy wait, are you sure, we still have to talk yeah?" I said a little out of breath

"talk later Katie, and yes I'm sure" she mumbled into my neck and carried on kissing me

I pulled her head away from her neck and crashed out lips together once more. I started to move my hand under her shirt. To be honest I was scared shitless. I never done this before. Ok with guys yes. But with a girl it was different well duh it had to be different. It was all new to me. I didn't even know what to do next. Go with the flow that what I always say. Ok its not but its what I should say. Next thing I knew Effy was pushing me up the stairs and into Naomi's room. With that my knees hit the back of the bed and I fell over pulled her with me. Her lips where back on mine within seconds. Fucking hell this felt great. She pulled me up taken off my shirt and throwing it on the floor, I mirrored her doing the same thing her shirt now lay with mine on the floor. Lips crashing together again. This time I moaned into the kiss. I was so fucking wet. Hornier then I ever been. "Fuck, shit" I said and she bit down on my neck. Her hand started to move downwards and stopped on the waistband above my skirt. She looked at me for a moment and then slowly moved her hand down under it. This didn't feel right. No Effy did but I mean the timing. It was all wrong. I couldn't do this. Not now. Not while my sister lay in a hospital bed in a coma and myself laying her on her bed about to have sex. It was all wrong. I grabbed Effy's hand just before she moved it under my underwear.

"Wait" I said, she pulled back and looked at me

"Did… I did something wrong didn't I?" she was looking down

"No really you didn't, that was..its just I cant do this. Not when my sister is..you know. It doesn't feel right doing it now" she looked up at me again slowly leaned in and pressed her lips softly to my own.

"Yeah your right. Its not the right time at all. And we still need to talk don't we" she gave me one of those smiles. That Effy smiles which say I know something you don't.

With that she stood up off me and bent down and picked up her shirt. She turned around giving me her hand and pulled me up off the bed.

"You can have the first shower if you like" she said putting her shirt on

"Thanks" I replied kissing her on the cheek. I walked over to Emily's pressed and took out some of her clothes for me to wear. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She probably laugh seeing that I'm wearing her stuff and complaining to her about it for so long.

A cold shower and a change of clothes later I'm sitting downstairs waiting for Effy to get ready so we can go back to the hospital. I wanted to go back now but I thought it was best to wait for Effy. I just wanted to know how Emily is. If there was any change, wearing her clothes now wasn't helping, made me miss her more. I know I haven't been the best sister to her over the last few years but it doesn't mean I don't care, I love my sister, I'd do anything for her to keep her safe. No one messes with my sister. No one.

Right then Effy entered the room dressed and ready to go.

"You ready Katie?" she asked

"Yeah I've been waiting fucking ages. How long does it take to have shower Ef" I didn't even mean to sound that bitchy

She didn't reply just winked and me and smiled. I don't want to know, not right now grabbing my coat we left for the hospital. We walked in silence most of the way. It was Effy who broke it when we were half way there.

"So I was thinking maybe we could have that thought now" she was looking right at me

"Yeah sure why not" I said looking away from her

"you start then"

"Why Me!" I replied " you were the one who said we should talk now so I think you should be the one to start"

"you where the one who said we should talk in the first place Katie" she was right

"Fine, ill start. But I don't really know what to say okay? This isn't easy." I looked back at her she nodded for me to carry on "ok well the last few weeks you know. It just, I mean, Me and you, there's something, well I feel there something there and I mean its hard you know, I mean I don't like girls I'm not gay. But with you.. Its.. There's something," Effy just looked at me. Fuck sake she could say something might help me out a bit here " look you know what forget it this was a stupid idea anyway I mean its-" I was cut with her lips presses against mine again. The kiss was short but what a kiss it left me feeling pretty light headed

"Relax yeah. Take your time." she said

"Right..well.. I like you, I mean I fancy you, no I think I'm in l-" with that my phone beeped at cut me off "sorry one second" I took my phone out of my bag

_1 new message Campbell_

"_you need to get here now she's awake and there's something else"_

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face, she's awake my little sister is awake. I didn't know what the last bit of the message meant but ill guess I find out when I get there. I walked over to Effy and grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her into a kiss, when I pulled back she looked at me with wide eyes. Have you ever seen Effy with wide eyes? Its one of the funniest things you will ever see trust me.

"she's awake" I said "Emily's is awake. Come on we got to get there now" I grabbed Effy's hand and walked faster along the path to the hospital.

We got there a short time after. I just ran down the hall right to Emily's room. When I got in Naomi was sitting next to the bed, Emily was ..what? She looked the same, my face must of turned 3 shades paler since Naomi looked at me and said.

"She's just sleeping Katie don't worry"

"oh right, good that good. But she's okay isn't she? I mean everything is okay?"

She didn't say anything just looked down at the floor and then back up at Emily.

"Hello! Campbell! You going to tell me what the end of that message meant or what?"

Naomi widened her eyes and me and nodded over at Emily. Guess I should keep my voice down. I mumbled a "Sorry" back to her.

"Just tell me yeah? What's going on?" she got up and walked over to me

"well its. Emily can't.. She had no power in her legs"

"..What? Oh my god. Is it? You know" I was in shock

"No they don't think so but it will take sometime to get it back, she will need to go to sessions and stuff "

"Right..Fuck..Shit" fucking hell I was crying again. To my surprise Naomi pulled me into a hug. I guess she was upset to. Ok I know she was. I mean its her girlfriend.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day. Pigs must be flying right now. Katie and Naomi hugging" it was Emily she was awake.

"Hey you" Naomi said walking over to her and placing a kiss on Emily's forehead

"Hi" she replied smiling back at her. It was so good to see her smile again

"Emsy" I said walking over and almost getting in the bed with her pulling her into a hug "Thank fuck your ok"

"Katie cant really breath here" she mumbled into my shoulder

"Sorry I said letting her go and giving her a kiss on the cheek "Watch where your going from now on you stupid tit" yeah I know I'm a bitch

"You did it first" she said with a small chuckle

I pulled her back into another hug and this time she hugged back. " I love you" I said to her as I was hugging her.

"Yeah I know"

**Another Chapter over! This is longer than most of my chapter. I'm sure some of you wont complain *cough* you know who you are and anyway its Katie's chapter that girl never shuts up what do you expect! Anyway review and let me know what you think **

**Cheers to all.. **

**Oh I didn't forget about the music it will resume in the next chapter. Its good to have the silence after something like that. Makes it more intense ok I'm babbling now. Thanks again! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello all! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm not sure yet how long this one will be but hey we will see how it goes! Enjoy! **

**Emily's Pov **

It was finally here, the day I've been waiting for. After for an a half long weeks in hospital I was finally going home. I was over excited, Mum wanted me to move back In with herself and dad until I believe her words were "back on your feet" but no way I was going to let that happen. They lived in a small apartment on the other side of Bristol and there was no way I was sharing a room with fucking James when I could be sharing it with my amazing girlfriend. I was sitting on the arm chair in the room watching mum run around like a headless chicken packing up some of my stuff that they had taken in while I was here. Naomi and my dad where out in the hall talking to the doctors finding out what I need to do and when I need to come back to do my physiotherapy classes, I really wasn't looking forward to them even though I was happy I was going home I still felt pretty weak.

"Now Emily are you sure you wont come back with us just for a few weeks till your feeling better again" Mum said while shoving some of my stuff into a bag

"I'm sure Mum, I want to go back to Naomi's, ill be fine" she didn't reply just gave me a disappointed look . Dad now entered the room with his typical big grin on his face. I loved it. It always made me smile.

"Right all sorted Emsy were ready to hit the road" he said sitting on the bed next to the chair I was in

"Alright" I replied "So um, How am I suppose to get out of the hos-" with that Naomi walked into the room

"Someone order a taxi" she said looking right over at me she was pushing a

"Wheelchair? A wheelchair Naomi" I said not to happy about the idea

"Well yeah I mean. its just till you get better, come on it will be fun" wrong phrase of words Naoms

"Fun oh right yeah Fun lets push my paralyzed girlfriend around in a wheelchair barrels of laughs we will have" sarcasm dripping from my voice

"I didn't.. mean it like that ..sorry" Fuck I didn't mean to upset her

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't of got so snappy, I know your just trying to help" I replied the corners of her lips turning up into a small smile

"It's okay Em's really its understandable" she said

"Come here" I had my arms out to her waiting to pull her into a hug.

She walked over putting her arms tight around me her head resting in the crook of my neck. I loved her hugs, the smell of her shampoo, everything that just screamed Naomi, at that she pulled back and pressed a small peck against my lips guessing that only happened since my mum happened to be in the room. When she stood back up I smiled up at her lost in my own Naomi bubble again. Without any warning I felt myself being picked up out of the chair. Dad, he walked over and placed me down into my new set of wheel not anything like my Moped but I guess ill have to get use to them for a while.

"Ready to get going Emsy" he said smiling at me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Sure thing dad" I smiled back at him

Naomi walked around the back of the of the chair and began pushing me along down to corridor of the hospital. When we got outside I cant tell you how good it felt to feel the air hit my face, I hadn't been outside since that time in the park. That time that I ended up being here.

Sitting in the car on the way home. My parents were dropping me back. Dad made me sit in the front seat which I really didn't want to do for two reason. One I wanted to sit next two Naomi and two I didn't want to make Naomi sit next to my mum. The tension in the back seat you could cut with a knife.

"So what you girls going to do tomorrow then" Dad said. Think he was trying to break the silence

"I'm not sure yet. Relax and home maybe" I replied

"yeah good that's good"

"Maybe we could rent some DVDs or something" it was still only me and dad talking Naomi and mum where sitting as far away from each other as they could looking out the window. Only 5 minutes and we home I kept saying over and over in my head. I Must have been doing it awhile because before I knew it we had pulled up outside Naomi's house. Dad helped me out of the car and into my chair and wheeled me into the hallway

"I can take it from here Rob" Naomi said walking in behind us. Mum stayed outside

"okay girls call me if you need anything okay" he said kissing me on the head

"Yeah we will dad thanks"

"see you girls soon" he said giving Naomi a kiss on the cheek before closing the door. This shocked me as well as Naomi.

"That was odd" Naomi said still looking as shocked as she did when it happened

"Yeah well.. Your family now Naoms" I replied smiling up at her.

She smiled back walking behind me and wheeling me into the sitting room.

"Ah home sweet home" Naomi said sitting down on the chair. I wheel myself over closer to her and smiled at her.

"Yeah so much better then being in that hospital" I replied

"I'm so glad your okay Em's" her eyes filling up with tears

"Hey come on none of that. I'm fine. Come on you know I cant stand seeing you cry, smile for me babe" I said reaching out and taken her hand in mine.

And she did she tried her best to smile for me. Wet eyes and the best smile she could master right now.

"that's better" I reached up and wiped the tears from her face

"Emily I want to ask you something but you might think it will sound crazy" her voice breaking a bit

"You can ask me anything. You know that. No matter how crazy it is"

"okay.. Well I.. Move in with me"

"Umm.. Babe.. I already live with you" I looked back at her confused by her question

"No I mean. last time you told me you where moving in. this time its me asking you" I knew what she was doing. And it was fucking sweet new start and all "Emily would you like to move in with me?"

"I would love nothing more then to move in with you Naoms"

At that moment she leant over and pressed her lips to mine in one of the most passionate kisses she had ever giving me before. Everything seemed to just melt away.

I know right now I couldn't walk or anything, but this moment couldn't get anymore perfect in my mind.

"I love you Nai" I said as the kiss broke

"Yeah..Well I love you more"

**There you have it another chapter. I'm going away for the weekend so I don't know when the next time I update will be. I just wanted to put this one up before go. didn't want to leave you guys with nothing. Please review **

**Cheers **


	26. Chapter 26

**Another long awaited chapter…well I hope. Anyway here we go. Enjoy! **

**Emily's Pov **

I slept on the fold out couch last night with Naomi wrapped up around me. I was so happy to be home even though it took me a while to get comfy since it was pretty hard to turn myself in the bed. The next morning I awoke to a thumping noise coming from the hall. Naomi was no longer beside me I sat up on the couch and that was as far as I could get. Fuck sake.

"Naomi" I called out there was no answer, I tried again louder this time "NAOMI!" nothing. Fuck sake I need to pee. Maybe I can try reach my chair.

I reached as far as I could but no luck the chair was to far away. Just then I heard a voice coming from behind me

"Emily what the hell are you doing" its scared the shit out of me. So much that I hit the floor.

"Ouch, shit, Fuck"

"Jesus are you okay" Naomi said rushing over to me and sat me up

"Fuck that hurt" I said rubbing the side of my head

"What were you doing Em's" she asked placing her hand on my cheek

"I was trying to reach my chair, I called you but you didn't answer" I gave her a small smile

"Sorry I was outside smoking. Here let me get your chair and help you up"

She walked over and wheeled the chair next to me then wrapped her arms under mine and pulled me up and sat be back in the chair. That felt much better then the floor

"It's ok I should of waited instead of trying to be super Fitch" She Chuckled at this

"Super Fitch eh" she raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed along this time

"Yeah I think I should get a cape and maybe some jet packs for my chair. I could help you know.. Get Kittens out of trees and stuff"

" That all sounds good but I think right now we need to get super Fitch something to eat"

"Well first can we take a stop at the bathroom" I said quietly

"I guess we can manage that" she stood up and walked behind me and began pushing me in the direction of the bathroom and at the same time humming the super man theme song. After finally making it in and out of the bathroom we were now in the kitchen.

"So Naoms what do you want for breakfast" I said while wheeling myself over to the fridge

"What do I want for breakfast? I think it should be me asking you that Em's" I looked over at her

"What's that suppose to mean? I always make breakfast"

"Emily right now you cant even reach the toaster. I think if your going to make breakfast that we will be waiting along time for it and may starve"

she started laughing while saying the last bit but stopped right away when she seen that I was anything but happy with what she said.

"Nice Naoms ..that's ..Nice" I needed to get out of the kitchen right now I could feel tears beginnings to rise. Just as I reached the door she grabbed the back of my chair putting me back in

"Don't fucking do that" I yelled back " You can't just pulled around like a fucking rag doll" the tears were flowing now "I can do things myself you know I don't need your fucking help!"

"I know you don't need my help but that doesn't mean I not going to help you!. Look I shouldn't of said that it just came out and right now the last thing I want to do with you is shout. I could think of a million things I want to do and say to you right now and I tell you shouting isn't even on the list nor is treating you like a fucking rag doll Em's"

She looked at me with pleading eyes. I can't be mad at her for long. Okay I can but not when she has done nothing wrong.

"I fucking hate this Naoms" my eyes hit the floor "What if I cant walk again. What if this is it for me. This is my life now"

"Then I'll be here to help you if all comes to all. But you wont be. This isn't it. This is just a bump in the road, it will pass and before you know it you will be out going on bloody runs with Thomas and dancing you ass off in some club" she kneeled down in front of me "Em's look at me" I couldn't " Will you look at me!" I looked up" I Love You to Bits Em's, You will be fine okay I promise"

"You Can't know that Naomi" she wiped the tears from my face and brushed a few strands of hair behind my ear

"No I Can't know it, I believe it, , you will be fine" she pressed her lips so softly to mine. I reacted to the kiss without a second to spare. I love how with a few simple words she can make me feel ten times better and with one kiss she can make me forget everything.

"Why don't we skip breakfast and go upstairs" Naomi says sounded more like Cook then Naomi but still makes me laugh

"I cant get up the stairs"

"Yes you can Super Fitch can do anything"

She stands up and In one quick swift motion she has me lifted out of the chair and up in her arms and beings to walked out of the kitchen and over to the stairs.

"Where the hell did that come from Campbell"

"Ah The Mighty Campbell has her own powers" she said as she began walking up the stairs.

When we reached the top she kicked open the bedroom door and laying me down on the bed, before I could even look around the room to take everything in her lips were on mine. I could feel myself getting more excited by the minute, my hands started to wander up and down her back, gripping the bottom of her shirt and removing it as quick as I could. I started kissing over the new skins that was exposed. She let out a small shaky moan at this.

Before I knew it my shirt was next to hers on the floor and Naomi dropping small kisses around my stomach, I need her lips on mine again, I pulled her back up and crashed our lips together once more. Her hand slipped under the band of my underwear and …nothing…I could feel nothing.

"Naomi wait" I pulled back away from her

"what's wrong are you okay?" she sat up

"I cant.. I cant do this Naomi" I couldn't look at her again

"Did I .. did I do something wrong?"

"I cant feel it, you, I cant" I think she got the message as her hand slipped out and was now placed on my stomach

"it's okay Em's" she said placing wet kisses on my cheek "We can wait"

At that moment In time I felt like shit. I hated this, I really did.

"No it's not its not okay" I was looking right at her now

"Em's I-"

"Take me back downstairs Naomi" she was about to say something but I didn't want to here it" Now Naomi I Don't Want To Be Up Here"

**Poor Emily. Its got to be tough. Lets hope she feels better in the next one. **

**Review and let me know what you think. Cheers again to anyone who's still reading this. Means a lot. **

**Music **

**The Comedy Stops Here -Amplifico -When Emily wakes up and is trying to reach for her chair and falling (The comedy stops here its time to get serious) **

**Help- The Beatles - Breakfast gone wrong (help me if you can I'm feeling down, help me get my feet back on the ground) **

**She's Always a Woman to Me Billy Joel -Making there way up the stairs (Oh she takes care of herself she can wait if she wants she's ahead of her time)**

**Don't Give Up- The Feeling -Emily Stopping Naomi (Rest your head, You worry too much, It's gonna be all right, When times get rough, You can fall back on us) **


	27. Chapter 27

**I cant believe this is chapter 27. Cheers to you all for reading. Enjoy. This chapter is a split Pov Katie and Effy**

**Katie's Pov **

I was nervous like really nervous, I was meeting up with Effy today and well the last time I seen her well.. Things got a bit heated between us. Not in a bad way its just ugh I don't know what I'm doing. I have been try to find something to wear now for the last hour, okay that's a lie it's been 3 hours. Fucking hell Katie just pick something to wear, finally I picked something out that I was happy in. not 100% but it would have to do I was already late. I grabbed my phone and bag off the bed and headed for the front door. Just as I reached it dad appeared.

"Where you off to love? You look nice" he beamed at me one of those smiles of his

"I'm just going out dad Ill be home later"

"Off anywhere nice" he asked

"No just going out with a friend is all..shopping you know"

I don't even know why I'm lying here. Its not like I'm going out with some lad this is Effy were talking about. Okay were not going out out but I am going out with her. Meet her whatever.

"Well have fun love" he gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah thanks dad" I said as I opened the front door and walked out.

A half an hour later and I was standing outside the stonem's front door I lifted my hand to ring the bell and stopped, fucking hell I was shacking again, just ring the bell you tosser. Just as I was about to the front door shot open it was Effy's Mum.

"Oh sorry, Emily is it?" she asked

"No I'm Katie Emily's sister" my voice was low.

"Oh Right of course Twins, Well Effy is up in her room" she Stood back for me to walk in "Ill be out most of the night so she could do with the company"

"Thanks" I said walking into the house and up the stairs

I heard the front door close behind me just as I reached the top at the same time Effy walked out of her room. Our eyes locked, after a few moments of silence Effy Spoke

"She gone then" Effy hadn't taken her eyes of me

"Yeah she has"

That was when it happened Effy walked over closed the distance between us and crashed our lips together, It took me a moment to reacted to the kiss but after that I was kissing back with as much force as she was it was like she was my oxygen supply and I was running out of air. We walked back into her room not breaking apart for a second. She pushed me back on the bed and straddled me. I moved my hand up from the back of her neck and into her hair lightly pulling at it. Fucking hell I was getting more turned on by the second. But then came the doubt, this isn't right. We are not ready for this. Effy has been messed up before I cant do this. Stop. Stop now before you screw her up. At that I pulled back.

"Effy" she was still kissing down my neck "Effy no I cant do this" I pushed her off

**Effy's Pov **

"Effy" I heard her say my name but I didn't reply "Effy stop I cant do this" she pushed me off

I sat up and looked at her. She looked scared, like I had just killed a puppy in front of her. I reached my hand out to her's but she pulled away.

"What's wrong Katie, I thought you wanted this. I thought we wanted this" I said to her she wasn't looking at me

"I cant do this to you Effy its not right" her voice was soft

"Cant do what to me Katie"

She stood up from the bed and walked over to the window and looked out. She was sobbing, I sat on the bed and waited for her to turn around and look at me, but she didn't she stayed looking out the window and she spoke.

"I don't want to mess you about Eff, I don't want to be the one to fuck you about like I did with all the guys I went out with, like I did with Emily and Naomi, like I did with Freddie. I don't want to do that to you" she was full on crying now her voice breaking on the last word

"Katie you won't -"

"No Effy I will its what I do. You don't understand" she yelled back turning to face me

"Then help me too tell me why you think your going to fuck me about" I stood up from the bed

"You been though so much already, you know, maybe its best if we just leave it. Pretending it never happened"

she went to walked but I stood in front of her blocking her, she looked up at me. Make up stained face, I could feel my heart beating so loud that I was pretty sure half of Bristol could here it. Its been a long while since I felt that..alive.

"You can't no you cant do that, I wont let you" I said looking right at her tears running down my cheek. "Its to late for that we can't change what's already happened Naomi said that to me and you know she was right, we cant stop this Katie"

"Effy I don't want to do this to you, you be better without me" her eyes fell to the floor

"Katie, Look at me" our eyes locked once more " Look I'm 18 years old Katie and one way or another I lost everyone I ever loved. My mum to drink and depression, My Dad to lack of interest, Freddie to death. don't you see Katie I cant lose you too, I just, I cant okay, I'm ..I'm in love with you Katie"

I don't even know if she heard the last bit I mean I said it and I could barely hear it. I looked at her my eyes pleading with her to say something.

"Effy, I didn't, I didn't know ugh I'm a stupid cow-"

I was pretty sure she was about to leave but she didn't quite the other way really, she walked over to me and crashed our lips together, pushing me back onto the bed, it wasn't as fast as when she first got here everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, she broke the kiss and sat up removing her top before kissing me again, I moved my hand down over her body I could so goose bumps appearing everywhere I touched, she pulled me forward breaking our lips apart for a moment to remove my top, what a day not to wear a bra, I felt so exposed, she stopped at looking down at me,

"Your fucking beautiful Eff" she whispered in between kissing she was placing down my neck, I moved my hand down slowly over her back and removed her bra, I kissed my way over the new skin that I had exposed, a moment later Katie pulled back and stood up off the bed. Fuck she was going to run again. Nice going Effy. Oh how wrong I was. She turned around to look at me. Her hand when to the side of her skirt and unzipped it letting it fall to the floor. She moved back onto bed and started kissing me again. I had no Idea what I was doing but my body seemed to know and my hand slid down the waist band on her underwear and hit exactly were she wanted it to be well I'm guessing so as she let out a moan of pleasure. She began to remove the remainder of my clothes now so that we were both completely naked, My hand started to pick up rhythm. Her breathing grew heaver and so was mine. Not long after that I felt Katie's finger curl inside me and felt myself crash over the edge, Katie following my lead not long after. We lay there next to each other trying to catch our breathe. When I finally caught mine I turned to Katie and pulled her into another long kiss. I know that was scary for both of us. But it was also amazingly beautiful.

"Effy" She said looking me right in the eyes

"Yeah" I said starting to feel sleep taken over my body

"I love you too"

I smiled at her and gave her another kiss and pulled her in tighter to me as sleep began to take both of us over. She loves me. I kept saying it to myself until everything went dark as I drifted off.

**Wow that was a long chapter. Also the first ever sex scene I have writing. Not quite sure about it. But oh well. This chapter goes out to my good friend Everything-once. You guys should check out her story's there awesome.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought. Until next time! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 is here! Enjoy It. Cheers To Everyone Who Reviewed the Last Chapter.**

**Naomi Pov **

Its been a few hours since the whole ordeal upstairs. Emily was in the kitchen I was in the living room. She wanted to be left alone it was the least I could do I didn't want to suffocate her I could see it was getting to her. So I sat beside the window looking out. I really didn't know what to do. Guess there was nothing I could do just wait. Fuck this was so messed up. There was so much going on right now. We were just getting things back on track and without warning we were pushed right off again. The thought to run and get out of there came though my mind. But I quickly pushed it aside. I wasn't that person anymore, I'm not going to run away anymore. Especially from Emily not at chance in hell I was doing that. I heard a noise coming from behind me I turned around to see Emily

"Hi" she said in a quite tone

"Hey" "Emily I-"

"Listen Naomi-" we both stopped talking and both looked down

I was the first to look back up. Emily still had her eyes on the floor. She looked so upset. It broke my heart to look at her. I hated to see her like this. I wanted to help but I didn't know how.

"Em's" she didn't answer just stayed with her eyes pinned to the floor "Emily looked at me please" she did nothing. Eye didn't move an inch.

I got up and walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Her eyes didn't move. I moved my hand over and placed it over hers. Tightened my grip around hers intertwining our fingers.

"Emily I want to help but right now I don't even know what to say" I started to stammer over my own words. My eyes shot down to the floor I continued to speak "I know you going through so much at the moment and I cant even start to imagine what that is like for you but I really wish you wouldn't push me away Em's. I understand that you need space and all and I can give you that as much space as you need but please, Please don't shut me out altogether" I don't even think I noticed that I started crying at this point. must have been lost in my own thoughts.

I felt Emily's hand squeeze my own. I looked back up at her to see brown eyes looking down at me, filled with unshed tears, she gave me a weak smile and moved forwards and pressed her lips to my forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I don't mean to push you away really I don't. I'm just so fucking scared Naoms, after you know the whole thing upstairs I couldn't feel anything and it just threw me a bit. I don't know why I mean I'm paralyzed from the waist down why did I even think I would be able to" she gives a small laugh "Just after that happened I felt so ..alone I guess would be the best way of describing it, I wanted to feel something anything and I didn't" she now had her forehead against mine.

"Just tell me what I can do Em's Please" My voice was low and breaking

She put her hand under my chin and lifted my head up so that my eyes were locked on hers, she looked at me and smiled a gave me a simple reply"Kiss me" she didn't have to ask me twice I quickly pressed my lips to hers without a second thought , the kiss was filled with love, passion, longing everything we needed at that point in time, we both pulled back a few moments later both in need of some air our foreheads rested together.

"I love you so much Naoms" she said still a bit breathless

"I know you do" I replied

"I don't want to push you away. I need you to help me through this, but if it's to much for you then I understand if you want to-" I cut her off before she could finish

"What? Run? You think I'm going to run don't you?" she bit her lip

"I wouldn't blame you" with the silence that fell in the room I could almost here my heart break. She wasn't looking at me again

"Emily…Em's Look at me!" she looked up tears falling freely down her face "Is that what you really want, Me to run. Leave you here is that what you want?"

"….no" it was more of a whisper then spoken

"Then why would you say that..huh" She just shrugged " I'm not that person anymore Em's and leaving you is the last thing I'm going to do Okay?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry really I don't know why I even said that"

I moved forward and wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly " I love you to bits Em's I don't know what I would do without you, you're my life Em's do you know that, your what makes me get up in the mornings" fuck I'm crying again, at least this time I'm not the only one, Emily was sobbing onto my shoulder.

"Fuck Naomi, I love you so much, I don't want you to leave, never leave me, I don't think I could handle it"

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm here okay" she nodded in response "now lets get you out of that Chair and onto the couch yeah"

"yeah okay" she said as she pulled back from the hug, I moved my hand up and wiped the tears from her cheeks

Lifting Emily from the chair I moved her slowly down onto the couch she smiled up and me and patted the spot beside her for me to sit next to her. I sat down next to her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Want to watch some TV?" she asked picking up the remote next to her and switching the TV on.

"Sure" I smiled at her pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

I'm not sure how long we have been sitting here. Truth be told I think we both nodded off. I was first to wake up, Emily still had her head on my shoulder and was fast asleep. I smiled to myself, I leaned over her picking up the remote and switch the telly off, Emily was going to get a creek in her neck the way she was lying I though I should make her more comfortable, I moved her slightly back and stood up lifting her legs up onto the couch, I took of her shoes and then when I seen it. I had to blink twice to make she I wasn't going crazy, no it was still happening. Okay it wasn't much move meant but it was better then nothing. Her toes on her left foot were moving, twitching even. I didn't move, I couldn't I just stood there grinning. Maybe things were looking up already.

**Well after all the heart ache I had to give us something to be happy about. **

**Not so sure about this chapter got a bit lost writing it to be honest.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Would love to hear your thoughts. Cheers and thanks to everyone who is reading this. x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29! Wow. I never thought id get this far! Anyway Enjoy! **

**Katie's Pov **

I woke up the next day with a strange feeling. No I didn't regret what happened last night, quite the other way I wish it happened sooner, this feeling was different, I felt complete. Oh god that sounds like some line for a bad movie staring Julia Roberts, but even so its true. The last few months I was pretty lost. I wasn't sure of myself I didn't know who I was. But now I knew. I am exactly who I was meant to be. I was in love. I turn over to see Effy sleeping soundly beside me a smile spread across my lips. Who would of thought Katie Fitch and Elizabeth Stonem not only in the same room, but in love. I thought back to when Emily told me about Naomi and how I took it. I took me long enough to see that I was being a bitch, to be honest I think there an amazing couple though I would never say it to her. She is happy and that all I ever wanted for her. I feel a arm being wrapped around my waist and pull me back. Small kisses start being dropped on my neck and then I hear her speak.

"Morning" she still sounds half asleep

I look up at the clock before I reply

"Its 1pm Effy"

"oh ..right" she said as she started to press kisses on my neck again

I pulled back and turned myself around to face her. She moved her hand up and brushed some pieces of hair behind my ear.

"You have sexy sex hair" she gave a small chuckle

"Sexy sex hair? I didn't know sex hair could be sexy" I replied myself now laughing

"Yours Can" she smiled at me

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, the kiss was slow but it had passion, my hands started to travel over her body and begain to go lower. I felt her grab my hand and pull it up and press her lips to it.

"Steady on there Katiekins we need to have breakfast you know"

"Right. Sorry"

she leaned over and gave me a quick peak on the lips and started to get out of bed, it was my turn this time to stop her as I grabbed onto her wrist.

"Effy" my voice came out low

"Yes Katie" she turned around from the edge of bed to now face me.

"What are we.. I mean what are we going to tell people" she looked like she was in deep thought now "I mean are we even going to tell anyone about..this..us"

"Well what do you want to tell them Katie" she moved her hand over mine giving it a small squeeze

"I want to tell Emily" it wasn't much of an answer I was just speaking my mind really

"Well we will start there then"

"We?"

"You don't want me to go with you?" she sounded a bit disappointed

"Id rather do it alone" I said looking down at my hand

"Okay well lets have breakfast and then you can g-"

"I don't want breakfast I think I should just go now" I shot back. A little to harsh I think

"Right" that's all she said before stepping up and walking out of the room

About 20 minutes later I was downstairs and dressed, I walked into the kitchen were Effy was standing with her back to me at the cooker.

"I'm going to go now then" she turned around and looked at me

"Fine. Off you pop then" right she is pissed at me

"Fine. Ill call you later I guess" I turned around and headed to the front door

"Your running away again" I heard her say I turned around she was standing at the entrance to the kitchen

"What?" I replied. I'm not running away I know it seems like I am but I'm not

"I said your ru-" I cut her off

"I heard what you said Effy, No I'm not running away how could you even think that" I shot back

"How could I not" she shot back just as much as I did

"Effy I-" it was her turn to cut me off this time

"No it doesn't matter Katie just go, we can talk later or something" she turned and walked back into the kitchen

There was no way I was going to go and leave things like this, I had to show her that I wasn't running away. I started to move fast into the kitchen she must of heard my footsteps behind her. Sometimes high heels are not helpful. When I got up to her I push her backwards into the counter and crashed out lips together. It took her a few seconds to react to the kiss but after that it was pretty full on. We both had to pull back as oxygen was becoming some what of an issue. We stayed there with our foreheads resting against each other.

"I'm not running away okay" still a little breathless

"Okay" she replied

"I just need to do this on my own, but ill be back I promise" I gave her a small peck on the lips but before I could move she crashed our lips together again. After a few moment I pulled back " I gotta go" she just nodded. Giving her another quick peck I turned around and walked to the front door once again and that when I heard her call me again.

"Katie" I turned around and she was standing at the kitchen entrance again I smiled over to her before replying

"Yeah"

"I love you" a small smile appeared on her face

"well that's good" I said as I opened the door "Cause I love you too" was the last thing I said before stepping out and closing the door.

**There we go another chapter. Hope you guys like this one. Cheers. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30! Enjoy**

**Naomi's Pov**

I was standing in the kitchen thinking about what I just saw in the other room. I wasn't imagining things. Her foot did move, didn't it? Fuck it did I know it did. I don't think Emily would believe me though somehow if I told her. I was now pacing up and down the kitchen when there was a knock at the front door. Who could that be know one said they were dropping by today. The knocked got louder, I quickly ran to the door and opened it ready to give whoever it was at the door a piece of my mind if they had woke Emily up. Pulling back the door I see Katie standing there an un readable expression on her face.

"Katie are you okay?" she just rolled her eyes and pushed passed me

"Where's Emily?"

"She's asleep on the couch" I shut the door and walked into the kitchen Katie Followed my lead "You want some tea?" I asked while switching on the kettle

"Got anything Stronger?" she took a seat at the table

"It's a bit early for that don't you think" I raised an eyebrow at her

"Well you changed your tune last month you would have been asking to join me" she spat back

"Right whatever" I took out one cup for myself

"Tea would be great thanks" Katie said almost so quite I barley heard her

"Right" I said placing a second cup next to mine

"I'm sorry its been a weird day" she was looking down at her hands as she spoke

After finishing making the tea I place the cups down on the kitchen table and took a seat next to Katie who stayed looking and her hands in front of her. I cleared my throat trying to get her attention but it didn't work. Guess it was time to speak.

"Are you okay Katie?" her hand shot up and she looked at me and rolled her eyes

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Ugh do I look okay to you Campbell!"

"Sorry I was just asking" I looked down into my cup "You know if you wanna talk about it"

"you want me to tell you! Last time I told you something you told Emily"

"But didn't you come over here to tell Em's anyway?"

She stayed quite for a few minutes

"Good point" she was smirking at me now. I swear sometimes she reminds me too much of Effy

"Sooooo" I said leaning forward

"So" she replied

"Out with it then" I threw back at her otherwise we would be here all day

"Well last night I-" I cut across her

"You stink of sex by the way"

She went quite before replying a moment later "Thanks"

"Sorry go on with what you were saying"

"Well anyway like I was about to say last night I-"

"Naomi" we both turned around as we heard Emily calling from the Other room

"Ill be right back" I said getting up and running into the living room

As I walked into the living room Emily was sitting up on the couch and shot me a big smile. I sat down next to her and she took her hand in mine

"Who's here" she asked

"Katie's in the kitchen"

"Oh great. Katie!" she yelled I swear she almost burst my ear drum

"Fuck sake Em's" she shot me an apologetic look

A moment later Katie came running in

"What's wrong is everything okay"

"its fine Kay sit down" Emily replied

"then why the hell where you yelling"

"Look will you just sit down I wanna show you something okay"

Without another word Katie sits back on the empty chair behind her, the room goes silent. Emily looks down at her left foot and smiles, I move my eyes down to see what she's looking at. I cant help the smile that is now speeding across my face. She's moving her foot. Her toes more so.

"Well what are you going to show us already" Katie yells out obviously she didn't notice what we been looking at

"Katie would you look at her leg" I shot over at her and she does

"Oh My God Emily!" Katie Bounces out of her seat while screaming with excitement, jumping over me on the couch and throwing herself on Emily who lets out a loud giggle. I have to say its good to hear her laugh again even if I did have to have Katie throw herself half on me to get it out of her.

"Okay Katie you need to get off me now" Emily said still giggling

Katie jumps up and mutters a quick sorry, then mumbles something about getting us some beers from the fridge to celebrate. After she leaves the room I turn my attention back to Emily who is Smiling up at me.

"I'm so proud of you babe" Tears staring to fill my eyes "so fucking proud"

Tears start to fill Emily's eyes as she continues to look up and me.

"Well" tears fall freely down her face now " Don't just sit there kiss me for fuck sake"

"Don't have to ask me twice"

I lean forward and crash or lips together in a heated kiss. Emily's hands wrap around the back of my neck as she pulls me in closer deepening then kiss. After a few moment I hear Katie enter the room and go to pull back but Emily is not having it and holds on to me tighter, I let out a quick laugh at this and smile into the kiss.

"Guys….Come on I'm back in the room now…Fuck sake could you stop that" but we don't if Emily wants to kiss me I'm not going to be the one to stop her now am I?

"Right well maybe its better if your doing…That. Anyway last night I" Emily started to move her hand over my stomach and under my shirt and I cant help but let a small moan escape from my lips.

" Last Night I Slept With Effy" That stopped us, I sat back up and looked at Katie, I'm pretty sure Emily was mirroring the same look I had on my face right now.

"You" it's all I could get out

"Slept" Emily seemed to be having the same problem

"With Effy" we both said at the same time

"Yeah I did, now are you gonna have a beer or what" she said sitting back down and flicking on the telly

Though somehow I think this conversation is anywhere near being over.

**This Chapter Goes out to my good friend Everything-Once. You guys should check out her story's there awesome! Please review and let me know what you think. I am grateful to everyone who takes the time to read this story. Love you all! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31, about time too! Sorry for the delay on this one**

**Emily's Pov**

I really can't believe my ears right now, did Katie really just say that. I looked up at Naomi and after that its confirmed, the look of shock on her face which mirrors mine, looking back over at Katie who now had her eyes glued to the telly, trust be known I'd say she wasn't even watching it, It was just her way of not having to answering my questions, reminded me so much of when we were kids, she away did this,

"Katie" Naomi said I could still here the shock in her voice

"What" Katie Mumbled back

"Um, don't you want to talk about this, I mean what happened"

"There's nothing to talk about though is there" It was my time to talk

"Katie, you just said you slept with Effy, I think there is something to talk about"

"Well maybe I don't want to talk about it" she shot back

"Katie" it was Naomi who spoke next " You told me not an hour ago that you came over here to speak to Emily, so you wanted to talk about something, look if you want I can leave the room and let you two talk"

"You can piss off out of the room all you want Campbell, I'm still not going to talk" that was fucking harsh

"Fuck sake Katie, were only trying to help, know need to yell at Naomi like that ok" Katie's eyes now locked with my own "Okay?" there was no way I was going to let her speak to my girlfriend like that.

"I'm sorry Naomi" Katie said now looking over at Naomi, I think this was the first time I had heard her call Naomi by her name and not Campbell or Lezzer or any other name she had for her.

"It's okay Katie, I'm gonna go make some tea you guys want any" Naomi asked stepping up, Katie gave her a quick nod and looked back to the TV

"Tea would be great babe thanks" I replied looked up at her

Naomi leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips before whispering in my ear

"Talk to her babe she needs you" I nodded in agreement with her " Ill be in the kitchen if you need me" giving me a kiss on the forehead Naomi left the room

I turned my attention back to Katie who was now flicking through channels while sipping on her beer, when she seen that it was only me in the room she turned the TV off, she looked over at me again and I patted the space next to me for her to come and sit. She did, we sat there in silence for a few moment before Katie spoke up

"I don't know what I'm doing Em's" she was looking straight ahead as she spoke

"It's okay Katie" I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled over to me so that she now had her head resting on my shoulder.

"How can you be like this" she mumbled

"How can I be like what?" looking down at her confused

"So, Nice to me, I don't deserve it"

"You're my sister Katie" I said kissing the top of her head

"Yeah but I was a bitch to you when you told me, no, I was a bitch to you before then" she started sobbing into my shoulder

I thought it was best just to let her cry, its good to cry sometime and not hold everything in, Katie has always been the strong one, its about time I took over the role for a bit. I was about to say something when I heard the doorbell ring, I was about to try and stand up when it hit me I couldn't walk. Katie looked up at me and smiled, I rolled my eyes in return which set us both into a fit of giggles. I could hear Naomi walking from the kitchen to get the door.

"Oh god how funny of that of been if you tried to stand up and fell" Katie gasped out in-between laughter

"Oh yeah funny, me falling and splitting my head open on the coffee table" I spat out still laughing, I looked up to see Effy now standing in the living room and stopped laughing right away, Katie didn't notice her yet and carried on

"Yeah well we could have matching scars on ours head" she just looked at me "Okay it wouldn't of been that funny" she stopped laughing for a moment before bursting into laughter again " Okay no I cant even pretend it would have been fucking hilarious"

"Katie" I said nodded my head over to Effy, Katie turned around to look and the smile was wiped off her face right away.

"Hi" Katie said now standing up

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to interrupted" Effy said as Naomi came into the room placing a tray with tea on the coffee table and taken a seat next to me, why is it called a coffee table? Why not a tea table? Ok now is not the time to think of that Emily.

"Look Katie about the other night" She says looking from Katie to myself and Naomi "I'm guessing you two know" myself and Naomi Nodded in agreement " I didn't mean to scare you off, I know we said we were going to take things slow, I also know that you told me you wanted to come over here alone and I'm sorry for following but I couldn't help it. We need to talk about this" I think that the most I ever heard come from Effy's mouth at the one time.

"No we don't" Katie said walking closing to Effy

"Katie we really do-" she was cut off by Katie pressing her lips against Effy, something I really didn't want to see but some how I couldn't turn my eyes away, I was frozen. After a few moment they pulled away from each other which seemed to have some realise on my head as I turned to look Naomi who by the looks of it was biting her lower lip to stop herself from laughing. The next line came from Effy, it was low but loud enough for me to make out

"I love you" she had her forehead resting against Katie. My eyes widened in shock

"Yeah, I love you too" Katie replied a lot louder. Oh boy. Well I didn't know that

They both turned around to face myself and Naomi who were both looking up at them in shock, Naomi cleared her throat

"Um, tea?" She took a cup up off the table holding it up to Effy and Katie

Katie and Effy looked at each other and then back to Naomi

"No thanks, I think myself and Effy have some.. talking to do"

"Oh right, well ok, cool" placing the cup back on the table

"Emily?" Katie said pulling me out of the trance I was in

"huh?, yeah?"

"Where going to go but ill call you later yeah? Talk and stuff?"

"Yeah sure ok, sounds, yeah," god I was stuttering all over the place

"Ok well see you guys later" Effy said walking out of the room and Katie following

Katie turned back before leaving the room and looked at both of us sitting on the couch "Thanks, you know for, listen"

Naomi didn't say anything just nodded, I couldn't get any words out myself so I just smiled up at Katie. Myself and Naomi sat in silence until we heard the front door close, again it was Naomi who spoke first.

"Well that was, Eventful" she said looking back at me

"Yeah" it went quite again "Naoms" I said looking down at the table in front of me

"Yeah?" I could feel her eyes burning into me

"Why is called a coffee table?" Naomi looked down at the table and then laughed

"What?" still laughing

"Why isn't it called a tea table? Why a coffee table?" I looked up to meet her eyes now

"Well. It was an American idea, the coffee table, was brought to England in the twenties I think, its why its low, a tea table is high, more formal I guess, meant to be dined at" a grin spread across my face at how she knew the answer to that

"Your full of useless information aren't you?" I let out a chuckle

"Well your full of useless question" she was now grinning back at me

"Guess we were made for each other" I said leaning up and capturing her lips with my own

"I love you" Naomi mumbled into the kiss

"Yeah" I said kissing her again " I know"

**Well there you go! Another chapter, sorry it took so long to update, I will try not to make the next update be as long as this one, please hit the review button at let me know what you think! Cheers **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32, sorry its been ages since I updated this one,**

**Naomi's Pov**

Later on that day I was in the kitchen making food for myself and Emily to eat. She had an appointment at the hospital at three to see how she was getting on, I could tell she was all nerves, she was sitting at the kitchen table with the news paper in front of her, the ends of the paper all ripped away, sometimes she always did this when there was something on her mind or she was worrying about something, she didn't even read the paper, just stared blankly at it. I turned around from the cooker and looked over and Emily and spoke.

"Emily" there was no reply "Em's" she just continued to stare blankly at nothing "SEX!" that got her attention

"What?" she looked over at me eyes wide probably wondering what I was talking about

"Welcome back to Bristol babe" I walked over to her placing my on both of her shoulders "Your worried" it wasn't a question, it was a statement

"I'm not" I sighed and sat down on her lap which caused a frown to form on her face "I was I could feel your legs" her head was hanging low as she spoke

"You have hands don't you" I said trying to lighten the mood

"its not the same thought is it" She let out a shaky breath "I miss the feel of your legs against mine, The feel of your hand brushing across them, your lips dropping kissing from my knees right up to my-"

"You will feel them again, You will feel all of that" she looked up to meet my gaze this time

"Some day's I'm not so sure"

"You will Em's, Look today is only your first appointment and you have improved so much already"

"I Just miss you sometimes" Her was low

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere"

I took her hand in my own, tears began to build up in her eyes, even thought she was still looking down I could see this, I knew by the was her chin was shacking

"I love you so fucking much Naoms, I hate this, I really fucking hate this, I really do, I know I probably sound like a broken record at this point but I can't stand it, its killing me, I cant live like this I really-

I stopped her by putting my finger over her lip, I had too, it kills me to see her like this, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug, I let her cry, best to get it all out crying can really help sometimes. I felt my own eyes begin to sting with tears I was trying to hold back, I was trying to be strong, but not this time, I couldn't, I took my own advice and let them fall.

**Katie's Pov **

Effy was in the kitchen, said she was making tea for us then we could talk. I was fucking bricking it but I was doing my best to try and hide it, try so Effy wouldn't see, though I'm sure she already knows I mean it is Effy after all, all I knowing, all seeing. I heard someone clear there throat from behind me. Turning myself around I saw Effy standing at the door with two mugs of tea in hand, she one of them unreadable smiles on her face, she walked the rest of the way over placing the tea down on the table in front of us and taken a seat next to me.

"Do you want a biscuit or anything?" I swear I could detect a hint of nerves In her voice which scared me more

"No I'm fine thanks" I looked down at my now shaking hand, fucking hell what is wrong with me. I never got this worked up over anyone, never!

"Your nervous"

"What gave it away?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, I'm sounding like Campbell right now

"I just know theses things" She paused "Also the power of sight" I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at this

"I don't know why I'm so nervous, I mean were only talking, well not really right now I'm the only one talking your just listen to me talk and now I'm thinking that I'm turning into some sort of Female JJ or EMILY she babbles on a lot sometimes I'm happy that Campbell is there to shut her up before sh-"

before I know what was happening I was being kissed. It wasn't ruff, It was soft, I could feel the nerves flooding out of my body, its crazy what this girl could do to me. I know girl, still sounds odd to me, but one thing I know now, It doesn't sound wrong.

"So" Effy started but I cut her odd

"Effy what's going on between us?" thought it was best to be straight forward and not drag it along

"I was about to ask you the same thing" she moved closer to me taken my hand in hers "Look Katie, I'm not really sure what's going on here but one thing I do know is I never felt this way before, with" she paused and took a deep breath before continuing "With Freddie everything was so complicated, I loved him I did but it scared me, this doesn't scare me, at least not in the same way"

"Well what way does it scare you? I mean is it a good way or bad a way?" suddenly she seemed to be fascinated by her shoes

"Both"

"Well that's not good then is it?" I could feel myself shaking again fucking nerves

"What I'm trying to say Katie is, that it only scares me that you may not feel the same, I mean this is all so rushed, I don't really know what I'm doing let alone us, that's why it scares me" she looked up at me, tears filling her eyes, I squeezed her hand at little tighter and smiled

"I do"

"What?" She looked lost and I don't know kind of hurt?

"I do" I repeated a little louder this time

"You do what? It sounds like your taken your wedding vows or something"

"Well I think it's a little early in the relationship for that isn't it?" I was less nerves now I could her the confidence coming back into my voice, I felt like myself again

"Relationship? You mean?" it was weird seeing Effy at like this

"I mean"

I leaned forward capturing her lips with my own, I took her a few moments to respond and now she was kissing me back, a few moments later we both pulled back foreheads resting together both out of breath

"So were going to try this, your sure?"

her blue eyes looked right into my brown ones, I nodded and a smile spread across her face, not one of those unreadable ones I knew what this one was, Happiness.

**Another chapter! Sorry again it took so long, I need to be pushed sometimes to update, promise the next one wont be as long, please review and yell at me for taken so long, or just to tell me what you think. Cheers**

**Fitch hugs to all!**


	33. Chapter 33

**This Chapter is dedicated to my mum. even though she will never see it :P When she was 16 she lots the power of her legs and had to learn to walk again. i talked to her a lot about it before i wrote this. so this one is for you Mum**

**Emily **

This is painful, it really fucking is, but I'm not giving up. Yet. Myself and Naomi are at the hospital about 30 minutes now and I have just started my first session, they massaged my legs and feet first when I arrived which I will say would of be a lot nicer if I could feel it. But now they have me holding on the a bar each side of me and trying to walk along it, how the fuck can I do that if I cant move my legs. Naomi has been sitting in the corner of the room watching

"Just try and hold on tight and move along at your own speed" The nurse said

"It hurts" I winced in pain, not from my legs but my arms

"It's ok it will hurt for a bit but it gets easier"

I tried to move again but nothing was happening, instead I pulled myself using my arms along the bar dragging my legs with me, pain shot up my arms, I couldn't hold up any longer I let go and went down but just before I hit the ground the nurse caught me sitting me back into my chair behind me

"FUCK I cant do this! It hurts, its to much"

"Emily just try to relax yeah" the nurse replied looked at my feet again

"No I'm sorry I cant do this, I cant" my voice breaking as the last word fell from my mouth

"Emily. This is your first time. You need to try"

"I cant, its, I cant" The nurse turned around to look at Naomi and then back to me, before knew it Naomi was kneeling down beside me, the nurse walked over the other side of the room guess to give us a moment alone

"Naoms I cant do this. It hurts to much" tears filling my eyes

Her hand moved up to my face and she began to wipe the tears that had fallen away

"What is it your dad always says?" she asks while running her hand through my hair

"He says a lot of things Naomi"

"About the gym Em's, about working out at the Gym" I let out a sigh, now hanging my head in front of me " Well?"

"No Pain, No Gain"

"Exactly, Look babe, I cant imagine what its like and I'm not even going to try to, but I know you Emily, I know your strong, you can do this, someone once told me that I could do anything, that someone is sitting here in front of me now. I believed that girl and right now I need her to listen to me yeah?" I nodded my head looking up to meet her blue eyes " Emily. You can do this, I know you can, you just need to try a little more okay"

"Ok" I whispered

"That's my girl" Leaning in and giving me a quick peck on the lips

The nurse walks back over as Naomi steps up walking back over to her seat in the corner

"you ready to try again"

"Yeah" I let out a shaky breath " I'm ready"

The nurse helped me up on to my wobbling legs again as I gripped onto the bars in front of me. I started to try and move myself along more so dragging myself. Reaching the end of the bar the nurse helped me turn around again

"Well done Emily your doing great keep it going" lightly patting me on the back making sure she still held a tight grip on my waist.

This time as I was just reaching down to the other end of the bar pain shot through me again. But this time it wasn't my arms. It was my left leg.

"Fuck! I need to sit"

"okay relax, Naomi can you hold her while I get the chair"

Naomi jumped to her feet running over and taken hold of my waist a lot more gentle then the nurse was holding me letting me lean back into her chest.

"Your doing great Em's" she said kissing the top of my head

I tried to give her a small smile and ignore the pain shooting up my leg

"Is it your arms. Pretty hard to hold the weight up eh? Id say it-" I cut her off, letting out a gasp and the pain shot up my leg. clearly seeing she could clearly see I was in pain "Em's what is it" nothing but concern and fear in her voice

The Nurse appeared behind me with my chair at sat me back into it.

"ill get you some water" she disappeared again, Naomi kneeling in front of me again

"Em's what's wrong"

"It's not my arms its my leg" I said whimpering in pain

"Your leg?"

"Yeah I - fuck its like that cramp you get in bed sometimes and have to jump up, but its not going away" taken hold of my leg and trying to rub the pain out of it

"You can feel pain" I was getting frustrated now

"Yes Naomi I can feel pain I am human you know" she pick up my hand away from my leg and held it in hers

"Would you listen to me" I looked away from my legs and up at her "You can feel pain in your legs" it just sunk in now. Somehow making the pain in my leg lessen, I had feeling my leg. My left one anyway

"I-" I was shocked I didn't even know what to say

The nurse returned handing me a cup of water

"Here sip on this, it should help a bit" I guess I was more thirsty then I thought as I drank to whole cup back in 3 mouthfuls "Emily where is it sore"

"My leg the left one" I looked up at the nurse to see a smile spread on her face

"That's a good sign Emily, it means you still have feeling in your legs and this is only your first session"

"What's this mean" I asked a little confused

"Well I want you too try some of the exercises I gave you at home and maybe your wife here wouldn't mind massaging your legs and feet"

"Yeah okay"

"Well I think we are done for today. So go home and relax yes?" I nodded " And we will see you again on Monday"

"Okay, thank you"

Naomi stood up walked around behind me and began pushing my chair along the corridors, when we got outside she stopped putting down the break on the chair and sitting down next to me taken out her cigarettes and lighting one up

"You okay Naoms?"

"Yeah I'm fine Hun, I booked us a taxi it should be here soon" she wasn't telling me something

"Naoms" she looked up "What's wrong?" she took a deep breath

"You did hear what the nurse called me inside didn't you?" I thought about it. I think I was to lost in my own thoughts to remember anything she said

"No" she smiled at me

"When she was talking about your exercises and she asked me to massaging she called me your wife" …what? Why didn't I notices this

"Did she?"

"Yep" she was smiling down at the smoke in her hand

"And it freaked you out?" her had shot back up

"What? No not at all… quite the opposite really"

"You lost me Naoms"

"When she said it.. It just got me thinking that's all"

"Thinking about what?"

"How nice it sounded"

She looked at me with nothing but pure love in her eyes and I smile that went right up to her eyes. I couldn't help but smile back

"Is this you proposing?" a playful smirk appearing on my face

"No" she looked on a head " Not yet anyway" the smile wiped off my face, I never even knew Naomi thought about stuff like this "Come on taxi is here let get you home" standing up unlocking my chair and pushing me over to the waiting taxi

We both sat in the back in silence each looking out our own windows. I turned around and look over at Naomi she was smiling to herself. I moved over placing my hand on top of her own she looked down at my hand smile growing slightly bigger. She took it in her own giving it a small squeeze.

"Naoms" she looked up at me

"Yeah"

I looked away from her and looked back out the window. Took a deep breath letting it out slowly. Squeezing her hand a little tighter

"If you did ask me, I'd say yes"

I took and chance and looked over at her, she was deep in thought trying to work out what I was on about and then it clicked she looked at me, smiling that Campbell smile that would make you melt into a pile of mush

"Would you?"

"In a heartbeat"

"Well now. That gives me something to think about"

She turned around and looked out the window again. The rest of the drive finishing the way it started, silence.

**let me know what you think? please? i have cookies **


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm way behind on all my fics, sorry sorry sorry, from now on im putting a % bar in my profile next to each story so you can see how much i have written, if it looks like its not moving feel free to kick me sometimes i need it, anyway Chapter 34 here we go! **

**Naomi**

Its been a week since that day at the hospital and I couldn't get the conversation we had in the taxi out of my head, I was eating it, sleeping it. Dreaming it. It was quite scary how something could get into your head and keep playing itself on auto repeat. You know how when you get so drawn into a movie when your watching it like horror movies and then when you go to bed your so wrapped up in it that every little noise scares the shit out of you? Its quite like that. I knew what I had to do, I had to make a choice but I needed someone's advice I needed to talk to Katie.

"Em's I'm going out will you be okay for a bit?" I asked walking into the hall putting on my coat

"Um.. I have a slight problem" she called back from the living room "Can you come here for a sec"

Walking into the living room I looked over to the corner where Emily was sitting in her chair, she seemed fine didn't look like she was having a problem

"What's up Hun?"

"I um I dropped to remote"

"Babe the remote is in your hand" I let out a chuckle

"Yeah I know I managed to pick that up but the batteries got away I got one but the other went under the table and I cant get it"

I walked over to the coffee table looking under picking up the battery turned around and handed it to Emily.

"Thanks babe"

"Anything else you need while I'm down here?" I joked. She didn't reply just grinned and wriggle her eyebrows at me, I leaned forward giving her a quick peck on the lips

"Where you off too?"

"I just need to go out pick some stuff up you want anything while I'm out?"

"No I'm fine" she flicked on the TV as she spoke

"You need anything before I go you don't need to use the bathroom or anything" "No I'm good"

"Okay ill be back soon, call me if you need anything ok"

"Naoms just go Ill be fine really. I have Oprah to keep me company yeah"

"Ok I'm going" I said walking out of the living room and opening the front door, I stopped and listened before I walked out I could hear Emily agreeing with something Oprah said. I walked outside closing the door behind me and set off on the path to Katie.

I reached Katie's about 25 minutes later, now the thought started to enter my head that I should of called before just turning up, I mean Katie lived with her parents and it was a Saturday meaning Jenna would probably be home. I was fucking bricking it now, I walked up and rang the buzzer to the apartment and waited for a reply

"Hello" a cheerful voice broke out over it. It was Rob

"Hey Rob its Naomi" "Naomi! Come up come up" I heard a buzz and pushed the door in front of me open

Nerves hit in full force now. Fuck what was I doing. Why didn't I just phone Katie and ask to meet for coffee or something why did I think it would be a good Idea to go to the Fitch household if Jenna was going to be there I was never I good idea. I stood outside the front door now just about to knock as the door swung open to revel Rob standing there big grin on his face.

"Naomi lovely to see you kid a little odd I must say is everything okay" "Yeah I-"

"Where are my manners come in come in" standing back from the door leaving me room to walk in and shutting the door behind me "Would you like a cup of tea love"

"No I'm fine thank you Katie doesn't happen to be around does she"

"Yeah she does" A voice came from behind me I turned around to revel a smug looking Katie " What's up Campbell.. Oh my god what did you do?"

"What no I didn't do anything I just wanted to talk to you"

"Again I say what did you do, Emily's okay isn't she? You didn't-"

" Emily is fine really she is I just wanted to have a word with you that's all"

She nodded to me as she walked off in the direction of her room, I followed her as fast as I could hoping I wouldn't bump into Jenna on the way, when I entered the room she was sat on her bed. James was on the floor playing his computer games

"So What do you want to talk about then" I shot a look over at James and then back to Katie

"You think we could talk.. Alone maybe"

"Why so you can lez me up?"

"Fuck sake Katie I'm being serious here" She was taken a back by my sudden out burst

She stood up walking over to James and smacked him on the back of the head

"OUCH!"

"Fuck off worm we need to talk"

"But its my room too you cant do that" "Go or Ill tell mum what you were hiding under the bed last week"

James stood up rubbing the back of his head and grumbling to himself as he left the room "And no listening at the door!"

She turned back around and faced me

"Well are you just going to stand there or you going to say whatever it is your came here for"

"I came to talk to you about Emily" just as she was about to sit down on the bed she jumped back up pointing her finger at me

"I Knew It! I knew you did something"

"Katie I didn't do anything would you just listen"

"Sorry" she sits back down

"I wanted to. I mean I was going to ask, Emily, I wanted to ask, well what do you think if I was to, with Emily"

"What do I think if you were to with Emily? If you were to what?" She looked confused then straight away her face fell in disgust "Oh god are you asking me about sex tips?"

"No why would ask you that"

"That's what it sounded like"

"No" I said dropping my head into my hands

"Well what is it then?"

I took a deep breath trying to gather my thoughts

"Well! Come on Campbell I don't have all da-"

"I'm going to propose!" I yelled out

There was silence it was so quite it hurt. Also I think I may have yelled that a little to loudly. Fuck I wish she would say something. I found myself looking at my feet back up to Katie and back to my feet again. I needed her to say something anything

"Say something" I asked. She just blinked her mouth opening and closing as if she was about to talk but no words followed " okay or mimic a goldfish whatever"

"Sorry I- its just are you ready? I'm mean both of you?"

"We talked about it last week, I think we are"

"Does Emily know your going to- you know"

"No"

"Right"

We stayed silent again for another few moments before I spoke once more

" I really just wanted to see what you thought that's.. why I'm here"

"Does it matter what I think?"

"Not really but I mean you are Emily's sister so I think it would matter to her, so it matters to me too you know?" she didn't say anything just nodded

Silence fell over us once more I stayed looking down at the floor throwing my eye up to the clock In front of us every so often. I don't think I'm going to get an answer maybe its time I head home.

"I think I better be off home now" I said while standing up

"Oh right, yeah" Katie stood up

"see you" I turned and walked to the bedroom door

"Naomi" I turned back to face Katie a small smile now on her face "Did you need help?"

"Help with what?"

"Picking out a ring" the smile grew bigger

"So you think I should?"

"What do you think?" she asked

"I think I should" I replied

"Then so do I. look I know we don't get along that well but I do have eyes you know, I see how happy you make Emily and really that's all I ever wanted for her.. I think you should do it"

I couldn't help the smile that now spread across my face

"Thanks"

Katie walked over to me and pulled me into a hug it was weird, not the hug that was fine, it felt normal to be hugging Katie.

"If you need help call me yeah?" She while pulling away from me

"I will, oh if you don't mind keeping this-" she cut me off

"Don't worry I know, Schtum, Got yeah"

"Ok, talk later yeah?"

"Talk later Naomi" I turn to leave but Katie called me again

"I cant be brides maid right?" I let out a small chuckle at this

"I'm sure you will be, later bitch"

"Bye Lezzer"

After leaving the house my head felt a lot clearer I knew what I had to do, I just needed to plan out everything, how the fuck was I going to hide this from Emily. We did say no more secrets I guess this is a but different then any other secret though. Best just to head home relax for the night. I could start planning this from tomorrow on.

**sorry again this took so long. please review and yell at me. or just review :P cheers **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Emily's Pov **

Thinking back to when I went for my first session at the hospital seems so long ago now. I'm now on crutches and have a hell of a lot more feeling back in all places! Though myself and Naomi still haven't ..well you know. God I'm getting embarrassed about talking about sex in my own head that's not normal is it? Anyway she's been out a lot these past few days she's been acting a bit funny in general.

"Em's I'm going out!" I heard Naomi yell from the hall "Ill be back soon okay"

I picked up my crutches and got out into the hall as fast as I could almost tripping over my own foot

"Wait where are you going?" you could hear the angry building up as I spoke

"Out I have to do some stuff"

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff" she was avoiding my question

"Naomi!" I was angry now

"What?"

"Your hiding shit from me, what's going on"

"Nothing" her eyes didn't meet mine

"Your lying"

"Well nothing I can tell you about" "Oh right fine whatever off you go then" I turned around to leave but Naomi stopped me

"Emily!" I turned and looked at her "Look its nothing I can tell you about yet but I promise you will find out soon enough ok?"

"That's what I'm afraid off"

Her hand fell from my arm. I turned and walked back into the living room, there was silence in the hall for a few moment before I heard the sound of the front door slamming.

**Naomi's Pov **

I sat waiting in the coffee shop for her to arrive, she's always fucking late. Well the last few times we met up she was. My mind shot back to Emily this morning in the hallway, guilt came flooding through my body. I hated hiding things from her. That look she gave me in the hallway reminded me too much of bad times. I could see it in her eyes she thought I was doing it again. She though I was cheating

"You didn't even order me Coffee, thanks a lot Campbell" I looked to see she was finally here concern filled her face when I didn't answer back "Shit what's wrong" she said as she took a seat in front of me

"Nothing I just" I took a deep breath

"Spit it out Campbell"

"I think Emily thinks I'm cheating" she stayed silent before breaking into laugher

"Oh god she has got it so wrong"

"Yeah but still I don't want her thinking that"

"Look your going to do this tonight yeah?" I nodded "So ill go over ill take Emily out for a bit let you set everything up in the house and It will be all sorted by tonight"

"Yeah I guess. Thanks for helping me Katie" she smiled over at me

"Yeah well I didn't want you to mess it all up did I. so come on then let me see it"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small black box opening it up and showing it to Katie. Her eyes grew wide

"Holy fuck Campbell how the hell did you afford something like that"

"I had some money saved and you know mum lent me some"

"Jesus I didn't think your mum was loaded!" she yelled a bit too loud

"She's not loaded! She just had some money put by"

She stopped and looked at me eyeing me up like I was lying to her. I was but I wasn't going to say anything

"Oh no you didn't" she yelled out

"Didn't what?"

"Did you use your Uni money?" my eyes shot to the floor. Busted "Oh my god Emily is going to kill you"

"It's fine really"

"No she's going to kill you"

"I didn't spend it all just some of it"

"Like I said she will kill you…. Its lovely though really"

"Thanks"

Katie took the last mouthful from her coffee and looked at her watch

"I better go over there now. How long do you need?"

"2 hours 3 tops"

"Right, see you later Naomi and good luck, though I doubt you need it"

With that she left. Ok now I need to give Katie some time to get Em's out of the house and then I can head back and set everything up. Oh god I'm fucking bricking it now.

**Emily's Pov **

I was sitting on the couch in a right mood, how could she keep things from me after everything we've been through. Fucking bitch. Right that's it when she gets home we are going to sit down and talk about whatever the hell is going on. I was brought out of my train of angry pissed off thoughts by the door bell. I was far to lazy to get up and open it

"It's open" the rang the bell again "fuck sake I SAID ITS OPEN"

I heard the front door open and close I turned around to see Katie walk into the room, she didn't look impressed that I was still in my Pyjamas well by that I mean a t shirt and underwear

"Fuck sake Emily your suppose to be ready!" she yelled over at me

"For what?"

"Eh going out today remember?"

"Yeah well I'm not really in the mood. Cant we just stay here?"

"NO! I mean no we have to go out. Come on you need to get some air anyway"

I used the couch to pull myself up pulling up my crutches at the same time and getting myself to a standing position. I walked out the sitting room door by Katie and started making my way slowly up the stairs one step at a time. Yelling over my shoulder to Katie

"Fine give me 10 minutes"

"Right hurry up!" fucking hell she can still be so bossy sometimes its not like were in a rush to go out

20 minutes later and were in a taxi heading into town. Neither of us has really said anything Katie was to busy texting someone on her phone. Probably Effy there always doing it though to be fair she hasn't seen her in two weeks. Effy went up to London to see her dad she's back tomorrow though which is good.

"So what's up with you then?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Em's I'm not stupid"

"It's just Naomi"

"What did she do now?" Katie asked not taken her eyes from her phone for a second

"Nothing. Well I don't know she's acting funny"

"She's always acts funny"

"I think she's cheating on me"

"What?" she looked up from her phone "Why would you think that?"

"Well she's keeping something from me and when I asked her about it she said she cant tell me but Ill find out soon enough!" Katie stayed silent and just raised an eye brow at me "What?… WHAT?"

"So you think she's cheating because she told you she cant tell you what it is" "Yes"

"And then she said you will find out soon enough and you still think she is cheating?"

What? what's that suppose to me? I'm missing something here

"Katie what are you on about?"

"I just think you should give her the benefit of the doubt I mean maybe its not what you think" it was my turn to stare at her "What?"

"Nothing its just.. Your sticking up for her. Its sweet" I smiled over at her

"Oh fuck off" she scoffed

The taxi pulled over and Katie helped me out and paid the fair

"Come on lets look in the store first I need new shoes"

"You have like a million pairs already!"

"alright you need new shoes"

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day

**Naomi's Pov **

Everything was ready. I had candles lighting all through the hall way right into the kitchen were I had the table covered in a red cloth set out with two dinner plates and more candles. I was wearing a black dress that was just above knee length with a slit at the side. I had a bottle of champagne on the kitchen table with a note beside it. Now I just need to go and wait for Emily to arrive home. Just then I received a text from Katie telling me they were just there and she was going to send Emily in. it also had a "good luck bitch" written at the end of it. I went and stood in the living room as I seen the taxi pull up outside. Hearing the front door open a few moments later. I took a deep breath and said to myself

"This is it"

**Emily's Pov**

Katie dropped me off at the house and helped me out of the taxi. It was a better day then I thought. Now I just had to go in and clear up things with Naomi.

"You okay getting to the door by yourself"

"I'm fine Katie and thanks for today"

"no problem" to my surprise she pulled me into a hug "Ill see you tomorrow yeah"

"Yeah sure"

She sat back into the taxi and closed the door I watched as the taxi pulled away. Right now to fix this I walked up to the front door pulling out my key and opening it up. I stepped in side lost in my own thought shutting the door behind me. Until I looked up. There was candles everywhere. What the hell was going on.

"Naomi!" I called out but got no response

I followed the line of candles that led me into the kitchen when I seen the table I let out a gasp. It was beautiful everything was .. Breathtaking. I spotted a note sitting on the table with my name on it walking over picking it up I opened it.

"_Emily _

_I know you think I have been hiding things from you for the last few weeks now. But I couldn't tell you this without ruining the surprise now could I ? the last few weeks have been hell on me. Nothing to do with us just keeping all this from you has been hell. I hated it I felt like I was lying to you and the last thing I wanted was for you to be mad at me again._

_I told you once that I love you and to never forget it. I meant it. But I think we have come to the point now were its not up to you to never forgetting it. Its for me to show it to you everyday and that's what I intended to do. I love you so much Emily Fitch, more then words can say it goes deeper then that, beyond words. I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. _

_So if you let me I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel half as happy as you have made me. _

_Naomi x _

_Ps turn around" _

I placed the note back on the table and slowly turned around. And there she was standing in front of me. She looked amazing. I take it back the kitchen was nothing compared to the way she looked she was breathtaking

"Naoms what's all this"

"You read the letter yeah" I nodded I could feel tears building up behind my eyes "then you know"

" I don't I-" I was cut off

She was bending down. On one knee. My eyes widened, Oh my god. I got it so wrong. The tears were falling now.

"Em's" She took my hand in her own " I love you so much I cant imagine my life without you" she now revealed a small box opening it up in front of me

"Oh my god"

"Emily.. Will you marry me"

"oh" I stopped for a moment to try and catch my breath " oh god yes"

She took my hand and slide the ring onto my finger and stood up in front of me. As soon as she did I crashed my lips into hers, I think its safe to say that this day has definitely been the best. And its not over yet.

**More in the next chapter, please let me know what you think cheers. Love you all! **


	36. Chapter 36

**There is nothing I can say to apologize for the lack of updates on any of my story's life got in the way. Hope you all not too mad and still want to read this anyway enough babbling. Enjoy **

**Chapter 36**

**Emily's Pov**

I woke up the next morning feeling nothing but blissfully happy. Last night was amazing it really was my cheeks hurt by bed time from all the smiling. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. Right now lying in bed next to my girlfriend no wait fiancé wrapped up in her arms. I Must have been to busy in my own happy bubble to notices her waking up because the next thing I felt was Naomi starting to drop small kisses up my shoulders right up to my neck I leaned back into her and let out a purr of happiness

"Morning Lover" she whispered into my neck still dropping kisses along as she spoke

"Morning beautiful"

"You sleep okay?" she asked as I twisted my neck around to make eye contact with her

"Yeah perfect you?" I grinned at her

"Best sleep ever" she grinned back at me

I twisted myself around until my body followed suit and turned me over completely to face her. I was still getting the hang of moving my legs but it was getting better each day. I moved forward and pressed my lips to hers ,A slow and passionate kiss was shared. My mind flashed back to last night

_**14 hours earlier**_

"I love you so much Em's" Still kissing standing in the middle of the kitchen

"I love you too. I cant believe this is what you were up too, I'm so sorry Naoms"

"hey forget about it. I have" she pulled me into a hug "So what's it going to be then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Campbell Fitch Or Fitch Campbell? I like my name first makes me sound like I'm in charge" I slapped her playfully on the arm as I pulled back from the hug almost losing my balance and falling over my crutch

"Oi Cheeky"

"Come on take a seat before you kill yourself got a special meal ready for you"

And she did. I didn't even know Naomi could cook that well but the food was amazing. I swear if Naomi had of left something on her plate it wouldn't of lasted long. We ate the rest of the meal in silence throwing the odd loving glance at each other that was until I spoke up

"Ill have to tell Katie" Naomi stop doing what she was doing and looked up at me shock across her face which faded away into a grin "What?"

"She knows" she replied standing up and walking over to the fridge

"She knows?" my voice going slightly high pitched

"Yeah" she continued rummaging in the fridge

"How does Katie know? I mean I just found out" she let out a chuckle removing her head from the fridge

"Well I hope you just found out"

"You know what I mean" Smirking at her now

"Katie helped me"

"SHE HELPED YOU?"

She knitted her brows in confusion at my tone of voice

"I'm sorry I just.. I mean.. how long have you been planning this?"

"That's for me to know-"

"And me to find out?"

She shut the fridge walking back over to me

"Remember that day when we came out of the hospital and what we talked about?"

"You have been planning this since then?" I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I didn't even think Naomi had thought twice about that conversation

"Id been thinking about it since then I asked Katie the week after that and been planning it from then on" I couldn't hold it in the tears began to fall. she turned around walking back to the fridge at the same time I jumped up from the chair using the table to hold myself up but there was still the problem of the gap between us I knew I wouldn't make it without falling down so I leaned back on the table

"Come here"

Naomi smiled and walked as slowly as she could over to the table stopping just a few inches away from me. Far enough for me not to be able to reach her

"Why" I could hear the flirtatious tone in her voice

"Please"

"Why don't you come here" She replied playfully

"You know I cant"

"Like I said at the hospital Em. I think you can do anything"

I leaned back on the table as far as I could giving myself a hard push forward knocking myself right into Naomi and sending us flying back into the wall facing us my lips crashed straight onto her and she kissed back right away. My hands gripped onto her for dear life I could feel my legs growing weaker but I didn't know if it was just because I had been relying on my crutches for so long or because I had Naomi's arms wrapped around me pulling me tighter into her.

"Fuck see I knew you could do it" She whimpered out through kisses

"You know I'd do that and so much more for you" I replied my voice getting huskier

Naomi began kissing down my neck across my cheek and back to my lips again. I could feel myself growing wetter by the second. I've think we waited long enough to see if I'm back in working order.

"Naoms"

"Hmm"

"Lets go upstairs yeah?" she pulls back and looks at me raising an eye brow

"You sure? I mean we don't have to if your not read-"

I pressed my lips against hers slipping my tongue slowly into her mouth making her let out a small moan. Pulling back slowly breaking the kisses with Naomi following me not wanting it to end

"Upstairs yeah?"

"Oh god yes"

_**Present time **_

Pulling back from the kiss and pushing myself closer into Naomi's body as I could get resting my head on her shoulder.

"What you thinking about babe" She asked taken my silence in

"You babe, us. that's what I'm thinking about"

"All good I hope" I looked back up at her she was looking at me so lovingly it made my heart melt into a big I love Naomi puddle on the bed. God if this girl only knew half of what she does to me.

"All perfect babe"

"Good" She pressed a kiss to my forehead

And that's when it happened right then and there it hit me. It hit me so much I had to express it aloud

"I have to tell my mum"

**Soooooooooooooooooo sorry again for the delay in this. Christmas is not a friend to my fan fics. More flash backs and .. Well you will see in the next chapter. I'm not even going to say when I will have the next one up but I will do my very best. Fitch promise. Hope you all have a great Christmas if I don't see you before then. Now what would be a great present…. Review? No? STAY ALIVE ALL! I WILL FIND YOU**


	37. Chapter 37

**I cannot believe I have not updated this since Christmas. Damn you life getting in my way! I'm so sorry about this! I'll try my best to keep it up to date from now on. Hope there is still people reading this.**

**Chapter 37 **

**Emily's Pov**

_And that's when it happened right then and there it hit me. It hit me so much I had to express it aloud _

"_I have to tell my mum" _

"What?" Naomi asked suddenly propping herself up onto her elbow

"My mum, I'm going have to tell her about this" My voice getting shakier with each word

"Yeah, I'll have to tell my mum too"

"Yeah but I mean.. come on.. Gina will be.. Well Gina about it.. My mum will be-"

"A bitch about it?" Naomi said finishing my sentence

"Well.. Yeah"

"So, when did you want to tell her?" Naomi asked sitting up fully now and resting her head back against the headboard,

I copied her movement and sat myself up thinking about my answer as I did so. Truth be told I didn't want to tell her at all. I mean who would want to tell there mother who has hated the idea of the whole relationship in the first place, a mother who blamed your girlfriend for ever bad thing that happened, a mother who didn't except you for who you were in the first place that you where taken your relationship once step further and tying the knot. I guess it would be best just to get it over with.

"The sooner the better I think Naoms"

"So when do you want to tell her" She asked repeating the same question. I turned around making eye contact with her and slightly raised an eyebrow at her. She read my eye and worked out the answer within moments

"Today?"

"Well, yeah like I said the sooner the better"

"Em we have only been engaged" she turned around to look at the clock "fifteen hours and seven minutes"

"I know but I really just want to get it over with" I said as I pulled the covers off and used my arms to move myself over to the edge of the bed

"okay I guess if its what you want" she moved behind me on the bed wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me back into her. I smiled and moved my hand over hers and began tracing circles "I guess I should probably tell my mum today as well, I mean you know how she gets when she hears it off someone else"

"Yeah she does always say she's last to know everything" I said letting a small giggle out

"So we can go downstairs get some breakfast and then we can head over to your mum's yeah?" Naomi asked as she got up off the bed picked a t shirt from the press and put it on. I sat there confused for a moment wondering if I was hearing things right "So what do you want from breakfast then?" She asked as she got to the bedroom door "Em?"

"We?" I said aloud out of confusion

"We what?" Naomi shot a confused look back at me

"You said we can head over to my mum. Are.. Are you coming with me?"

"I was going too.. Unless you want to tell her alone. I mean I understand if you do I just thought tha-"

"No!" I said raising my hands in front of me In protest "No I would love you to come. I mean I want you to come"

"You would love me too come?"

"Yeah" I looked over at her. I knew she was thinking of something dirty since she had that playful grin on her face. I just couldn't think why though.

"Well" she said walking back over to me "Lets go get breakfast, go see your mum and then my mum and then if were not to tired when we got home you can make me cum deal?"

"Oi cheeky" I playfully slapped her on the arm as she jumped back in laughter "I didn't mean like that!" She opened the bedroom door and walked out still laughing away to herself

"Yeah, I know but I didn't hear you say no either babe" I let out a chuckle as I reached over picking up my crutches

I was going to tell my mum. I was going to tell her that I'm engaged. That I'm getting married. I felt my stomach flip over with fear. Right now I wasn't feeling so hungry.

2 Hours Later

I didn't eat much at breakfast. I knew Naomi could tell something was up. Normally I never stop eating. But I think she knew why I wasn't hungry as she didn't say anything to me about it. Right now I found myself sitting in a taxi outside my parents apartment waiting looking up at there window as Naomi paid the taxi driver. I turned around to see Naomi getting out of the taxi and watched her as she walked around to the other side and opened up the door

"Ready" she asked putting her hand out for me to take. I hesitated for a moment thinking about it _"its now or never" _I said to myself.

"as ready as I can be" I replied taken her hand

She helped me up and moved back into the taxi appearing again with my crutches in hand and giving them to me. We began to make her way into the apartment pressing the button for the lift. Naomi took my hand in her own and gave it a small squeeze

"Its going to be okay Em's, whatever happens, it will be okay"

"I know" I said back even though I wasn't so sure

Suddenly the lift made a bing noise making me jump a little. When the doors opened we stepped into the lift. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I was more nervous then I was two seconds ago. I must of zoned out because before I knew it I was know standing in front of my parents door. I love over at Naomi who was already looking at me I tried to give her my best smile but she seen right through it.

"you'll be fine babe, I'm here with you remembers that yeah?" I didn't answer just gave back a small nod and turned my head back to look at the door in front of me. Just as I was about to knock I felt Naomi's hand under my chin as she turned my head around to face her. She moved over and pressed her lips lightly to mine, I let myself get lost in the kiss for a moment. It seemed the longer it lasted the more relaxed I felt myself become.

"It will be okay" Naomi said pulling back before she leaned forward again capturing my lips in her own once more. This time when she said it. I believed it. That was until another voice broke us apart

"And what is she doing here?"

It's now or never right?

**There you go! Chapter 37. Hope you guys like it and again sorry for the very very very long wait for an update. I need some help with the next chapter. Just want to know what why do you guys think Jenna show take the news. Please leave a review and let me know! Promise the next update wont be as long! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Want to give a big thank you out to LovelessAgusLess for letting me use her idea for this chapter, Cheers again mate and thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted this story. Anyway on with the chapter! **

**Chapter 38**

**Emily's Pov **

I pulled back from Naomi and turned around to face the voice that just interrupted us. I was met with the judging eyes of my mother.

"Hi mum" I said dryly

"Could you please not do that in the hallway please" She said as she stood back and ushered us into the apartment. She shut the door and walked ahead of us into the kitchen. I turned to look at Naomi who looked completely uncomfortable now.

"Come on" I said walking down the hall into the kitchen Naominot far behind me.

When we got into the kitchen my mum was rushing around picking up cups and slamming presses. I stood behind her and cleared my throat trying to get her attention she stopped and turned to face me.

"Mum I need to tell you something"

"Why don't you and your friend sit down and I'll make us some tea then we can talk okay darling" she turn back around just as I rolled my eyes

I walked over and took a seat patting the seat next to me for Naomi to sit. We watch for a moment as my mum ran around like a headless chicken I mean really it wasn't that hard to make tea.

"Mum can't the tea wait we really need to tell you something"

"Then tell me while I'm getting us some tea. I don't know about you but I have not got a chance to stop this morning let alone have tea and it is quite early you didn't even tell me you and …your friend where coming over"

"Mum-" I was cut off

"Its two sugar's you take darling right?"

"Mum-"

"I can never remember if that's you or Katie who takes two"

" Naomi Proposed" Nothing!

"No Katie doesn't take sugar does she" I tried a little louder this time

"Naomi Proposed!"

"You should really stop using so much sugar you know what your father would say"

"Naomi Proposed Mum!"

"I know we have sugar around here, James keeps moving things"

"Mum Naomi Proposed"

"Ah there it is. In the fridge of all place" Naomi must of know I was getting frustrated because next thing her voice filled the room "That child putting things-"

"Were Engaged!" Naomi who was now standing up yelled

I looked over at my mum who was now frozen with sugar still in hand, Naomi was right at my mum.

"I'm sorry, your what?"

"Were Engaged okay!"

My mum walked over to the table and pulled out a chair sitting herself down, I guess the tea was forgotten about. She look a bit like a goldfish right now. Her mouth kept opening as if she was about to say something but a second later it would close again.

Guess we just have to wait.

Twenty minutes later and still she hasn't spoken a word. No one has, I think its time I at least try and get some sort of conversation going

"Mum" she looked over at me "say something.. Please"

"I- I don't know what to say" Well its better then nothing I guess "I- I- have you thought about this? Your very young, To young!"

"I thought about it mum and its what I want"

"But Emily, you only 18 darling. You don't know what you want yet"

"Yes I do, you and dad where married a year when you where my age"

"That's different"

"How?" I asked starting to lose my temper

"Your father and I had known each other a long time. We were in love!"

"Oh and were not?" I said pointed to myself and Naomi "Is that what your saying?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all! I'm just saying to take some time and think about it. that's all!" I sighed and gave up. There was no winning this.

"Fine" I felt Naomi's eyes burning into me as I spoke.

"You know Jenna, I don't see why this is such a big deal" Naomi spoke up. My mums eyes shot over to Naomi

"Not a big deal? Marriage is a big deal!"

"But that's not the problem here is it? That fact that Emily's getting married. that's not what's wrong at all"

"I don't know what your talking about" I looked over at Naomi as she looked on at my mum. She had that look in her eye. I knew that look from a mile off. She wasn't going to back down.

"If Katie came in here right now and told you she was getting married you would be over the moon for her"

"I would be the same way with Katie as I am with-" she didn't get to finish

"If Emily came here today with a man… you would be over the moon for her. I bet you'd have your wedding planning books out before the kettle boiled!"

"That is not true! Can't you see what she's doing Emily? She's twists things! She's not right for you!"

"Look Jenna!" she said standing up once more "Emily and I are happy. Were in love and whether you like it or not were going to get married" I stood up next to Naomi and took her hand in mine.

"She's right mum, nothing is going to stop this. You can accept it and be part of it. Or well… I guess that's it then. Were going to get married"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU ARE!" She yelled making me almost jump out of my skin, Naomi on the other hand stayed as clam as ever

"Well if that's what it takes" Naomi shot back

"THIS EMILY YOU WANT TO MARRY! …THIS! SHES NOT RIGHT FOR YOU! SHE WILL HURT YOU AGAIN!" I listened to my mother yell and just when I thought things couldn't get worse …

"Where Back!" I heard a voice from the hall "The didn't have any of the low fat stuff love so I got you the-" My dad stopped in his track at the entrance to the kitchen, Katie and James standing behind him

"Rob you need to hear this!"

"What's going on?"

**That's it! Well not it! But that's it for this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last one! Till next time! Stay alive! I WILL FIND YOU! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Another chapter! Enjoy**

**Chapter 39 **

**Emily's Pov**

"_What's going on?"_

Silence filled the room for longer than I hoped, Everyone looking from myself to my mum who was also looking at me wait for me to speak up. Naomi beat me too it

"I proposed to Emily" silence "Were getting married"

"There is no way that's going to-" My mum was cut off

"oh love!" I turn around to see my dad pulling Naomi into one of his famous Fitch hugs

"ROB!" My dad looked up and met my mothers eyes, there stared at each other for a moment "What do you think your doing?"

"Well she's going to be family Jen, just giving her a proper Fitch welcome" he finally let Naomi out of his bear grip of a hug and turn to me "Emsy! Fitch hug"

A grin spread across my face and I walked over to him and was wrapped into a big hug

"My little girl is growing up, I'm happy for you love" he said pressing a kiss into my hair

"Thanks dad"

"Does this mean that I can't shag you now?" a voice came from behind us

"JAMES FITCH!" my mum yelled in return receiving a shrug from James

"What? Its natural for a boy of my age to think such thoughts" he said as my dad pulled back from the hug

"That's enough Boy!"

"Right come on, let me see it then!" Katie asked as she walked up to me

"You've seen it Katie" said Naomi

"Yeah well, I want to see what it looks like on" She shot back taken hold of my hand to look at the ring "Its beautiful Em's" she said giving me a genuine smile

"Thanks Kay" I grinned

"God maybe I should try girls if that's the rock I'd get out of it" Katie pulled me into a hug as she spoke I let out the first laugh since I got here "Congratulation"

After she pulled back she turned around to face Naomi a smug look on both there faces

"You better look after her Campbell"

"I will Katiekins, Promise"

"Do we hug?" Katie asked while placing one hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow

"No we don't" Naomi shot back raising an eyebrow herself "But maybe we should, you know for show"

A smile spread across Katie's face and she pulled Naomi into a hug they stayed hugging for a moment. I could of sworn I heard a "_welcome to the family" _coming from Katie's lips as she pulled back I couldn't help but grin at the scene in front of me. But I think it was time to face the one that was going on behind me. I turned myself around to face my mum who was looking right at me.

"Mum I-" she cut me off

"Are you sure about this Emily?" well… I wasn't expecting that

"I sure mum, I love her.. I just wish you would understand that" I could feel tears threatening to escape my eyes as I spoke

"Oh my baby girl" She pulled me into a hug, I was getting a lot of them today "I just- I love you more than anything. You know that"

"It doesn't feel like it sometimes" The tears where falling now. I didn't want to cry, but I guess I never thought about how much my mum being like this was hurting me "I just want you to love me, for me. Not who you think someone else made me" after letting out a few sniffs I noticed how quite the room had gotten " Because this is me mum, No one made me like this. Its who I'm suppose to be"

my mum pressed a kiss to my forehead and pulled back from the hug. I took this change to look up at her she was looked down at me then across the room. She moved back from me and walked over to where she had previously been looking, when I turned fully around I seen that she was walking over to Naomi. She stopped in front of her Naomi's eyes shooting up to meet my mums

"If you ever hurt her again-"

"I won't, I- I love her" Naomi turned to look over at me when she spoke, a gave her a small smile before she looked back to my mum

"I don't trust you Naomi-" What? I cut her off

"MUM!" she looked over at me

"No let me finish Darling" she turned back to face Naomi when I didn't protest "I don't trust you, you hurt my daughter before. Any mother would feel the same after something like that. You cant really blame me"

"No, I understand" Naomi was now looking down at her shoes

"But" Naomi head shot back up "Looking at my daughter now, you make her happy. Anyone would have to be blind to see that. Even I can see that as much as I don't want to. So.. If you two really want this and if you two really do love each other. Then who am I to stand in the way"

the tears where flowing from my eyes again. Was my mum really accepting this? I kept thinking I was going to wake up any second now.

"Thank you Jenna" Naomi said

"But I will be watching you Naomi. I don't trust you, maybe I will in time. But just not yet"

"I understand that, but thank you"

"Congratulations" Mum said as she turned around and walked back over to me. When she reached me I pulled her into a hug and whimpered a thank you out, she just held me until I stopped crying. After a few moments she spoke up

"I guess since your getting married I want to give you an early present" I stood back and looked at her

"What? No you don't-"

"No! Emily I want to please"

"Um. Okay"

"Well… Let's Get Fitched Wedding planning service is going to help you plan your wedding!"

"What?" I looked over to Naomi who's eyes were open wide in shock

"I'm going to help you plan your wedding!" She pulled me back into a hug "isn't this great!"

"yeah" oh god "Great"

I think this is one gift I wish came with the recite

**There you go! Another chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	40. Chapter 40

**I have gotten loads of reviews for this story to carry on. So I'm going to try my best to finish it! I'm a little rusty as it has been waaaaay to long. But here it goes Enjoy! Chapter 40 **

**Naomi's Pov**_"I'm going to help you plan your wedding!" _I watched as Jenna pulled Emily into a hug _"isn't this great!" _The looks of horror Emily gave me over her mother's shoulder told me everything I needed to know, she wasn't happy about this either

Jenna pulled back from the hug after what felt like an hour and turned to me. She had a stern look on her face as she stared at me. I kept my expression neutral not wanting to give anything I was thinking or feeling away. "welcome to the family Naomi" she saidBefore I had time to react or respond Jenna had already put her around me and pulled me into what I guess was her attempt at a hug. It was tense, Like hugging some kind of Jenna Fitch shaped rock.

"Thanks Jenna" I answered putting on the best smile I could master"We should go out to dinner tonight, Naomi you should invite your mum! We can make a night of it!" Rob said with the biggest smile on his face "Um I'm not su-" "It will be great! The whole family together" "That's a great idea dad" My head shot around to the voice that just spoke, Did Emily really just say that? "Em I thought we were going to-" she cut me off"Come on Naoms, A family dinner will be fun yeah?" I caught the look "Uh.. Okay, sure" What was she up too, best just to play along I could ask question later"Well Naomi and I better head back, Get ready for dinner tonight and everything" "Okay love, we can pick you up about 7 yeah?" sometimes Rob's smile scared the shit out of me. It was just so too big "Sure dad… actually… if you can text us the address we can meet you there? We could get a lift with Gina" "Sure thing love" "Great!" Emily walked up to her dad giving him a hug goodbye and then turned to her mum. I was so lost, did all this just really happen? Is Jenna really planning our wedding? Did she really hug me? Are we going to dinner? I'm expecting to wake up any moment, before I knew it we were standing in the hallway. I turned around and faced Emily who has a sly grin on her face "Did that just happen?" I asked "It did babe, come on we better go get ready for tonight" Emily took my hand and started walking us to the stairs "Em, are you gonna tell me what's going on" she stop and let out a sigh"I don't know, this all seems to much, it doesn't seem real" "What doesn't? If its to much we can-" "No No! I mean this! Them! My parents. I know dad is happy but mum.. I'm still not sure" "You know she's part of our wedding now right?" Emily stared blankly at me "I mean it was her "Gift" or whatever" she carried on stareing "She gonna be showing us- why are you looking at me like that?!" "She thinks she's part of it" Emily turned and carried on down the steps. She didn't get far before I grabbed onto her arm and stopped her in her tracks "Whoa Whoa Whoa! What are you talking about?" "Like I said, she thinks she is part of it" "Emily can yo- you sound like Effy right now. Do you think you could be less cryptic about it" "She's not happy about this Naomi, no matter what she says she doesn't want this to happen. Even a blind person could see that" "And?" "And she's going to do everything in her power to make sure that this" She used her hands to point from me back to her "Doesn't happen" "you have a plan don't you?" "Of course I do" we carried on down to the bottom of staircase "We, my dear are going to play her at her own game" "You need to give me more than just that" "All in good time Naomi, All in good time" Emily pushed the door opened and left the building.I stood rooted in my spot for a few moments, letting everything Emily just said to me sink in. Playing Jenna at her own game, It sounded fun. But it also sounded like there was going to be a lot more to it than that. I sure hope Emily knows what she's doing.

I chuckled to myself

"let the games begin" and followed Emily out of the building **Hope this was okay. I've still to work out where I am heading with this story but I have somewhat of an idea. Let me know what you think of you have any idea's for what should happen. I'll try update again soon but right now I can't promise anything. You've seen how long it took me to post this chapter. Finger's crossed it wont be too long! Cheers! **


End file.
